


Many Meetings, Different Greetings

by mamaclover



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: You meet in different ways. Different times. But it's always the same. Those eyes capture you and you fall right back in. - A collection of one shots just about V and you!
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry), V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 148





	1. Wedding - AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting in the dmc tag and I've kept putting it off. This is a collection of one shots with different prompts that I will try to post once a week ! Some are AU and some are canon but it's all self indulgent ! The theme is obvious I hope !

The wedding was beautiful. Kyrie was the perfect bride and you were shocked at the sight of Nero who cleaned up pretty nicely. You had known both since you were young so to finally see them tie the knot made you happy for the couple.  
The reception was full with all sorts of guests, many who you had seen in pictures or passing and some your had only met today.  
Like the man you were assigned next to at your table.  
Each table had name cards with pretty, cursive lettering so when you found your name, a single letter next to yours caught your eye.

V

You sat down, eager to see who would just go by a single letter name. Eyes darting around the ballroom, you noticed Nero pointing at your to someone dressed in dark gray. It made you reach for your drink, pretending not to notice as Nero came over to your table.

“V! This lady here has been like a sister to me for years!”

You gasped, almost spilling your drink when Nero wrapped his arm around your shoulders! Music started to play as you lifted your head to see a pair of emerald eyes almost hidden behind a long, dark fringe.  
You tried not to blush when your eyes met his and a smile crossed his lips. 

“How surprising that you don't match Nero's white hair after knowing him for so long.”

You hid your smile behind your hand as you giggled while Nero scoffed at his friend.

“Bastard! And here I was so kind to put you next to the hottest, most single woman here!”  
“Nero!”

You couldn't help but slap him upside the head, earning a chuckle from the mysterious stranger known as V. Hearing his throaty laugh made you blush before turning to glare up at Nero who gave you his boyish grin and a wink.

“Well, I would love to stay and chat, but looks like I'm keeping my wife waiting! Enjoy the meal!”

Nero clapped V's shoulder before hurrying off to the head table where Kyrie sat watching. When she spotted you, she waved with a knowing smile on her face.

“Could they be any more obvious?”  
“Right?”

You suddenly felt nervous even as you answered casually, trying not to stare as V made his way around the table. The soft tap of a cane made you watch V take a seat.  
At first, you were worried you'd get awkward, sipping away at your drink as everyone sat for the food.  
Instead, V turned to you to hold a glass up.

“I know they're about to have their toast, but why don't we have our own? To new meetings.”

The smile that crossed your lips was shy but you held up your own glass to his while trying not to stare at his handsome face.  
You stared down at the tattoos that sneaked out from under the cuff of his gray suit sleeve onto his hand and it made you wonder how far that smoky ink reached. 

“To new meetings!”

~x~

You found V was very into books. You were shy to share your tastes but he listened so intently that you felt like you were the only woman in the world. It was a strange but pleasant feeling.

“And then Nero! The idiot who had just lost his arm, tried to climb a tree. Not a small tree, mind you. A tree as big as a house!”

V was leaning on his elbow on the table, cheek resting on his hand as you tried to tell a story without laughing.  
You pulled off your uncomfortable heels to sit crossed legged in the chair while V had slipped his coat off and undid a few buttons.  
You two were in your own world and you didn't want it to end.

“How did he climb it in the first place?” V asked, giving you a crooked smirk that left you heart pounding in your chest.  
“With a swing! It was tied to a branch and he somehow climbed to the top! We had to call the firehouse to get him down.””

V's laughter was mesmerizing. It made you sigh softly, cupping your flushed cheeks before a familiar song came on. A romantic song that you knew Kyrie requested.  
V must've noticed, standing to offer his tattooed hand to you. 

“May I have this dance?”

You didn't need to answer. Quickly slipping your heels back on under the table, you took V's hand to follow him to the dance floor. You were slightly worried when he left his cane but he continued, putting his hand on your lower back to lead you on.  
Kyrie had pulled Nero to dance, leaving you to give her a side glare that you hoped said everything you were thinking.

'Holy hell thank you for this feast on the day of your wedding, you actual angel.'

V slipped his hand from your lower back to your waist, pulling you against his chest and held your hand delicately. Your heart raced as he slowly led the dance in time with the music.  
It was hard not to look up at V, his gaze never leaving yours as you followed his lead.

“Pets. Do you have any?”

It was a dumb question but you wanted to know more about him. Anything to hear his deep, silky voice. At this point, he could read a cereal box and you would be enthralled.  
V smirked down at you, nodding as he twirled you suddenly! You fell back into his arms, careful not to throw yourself into him. 

“Two. A raven and a cat.”

You couldn't help but gasp, leaning into V as you couldn't help but grin up at him.

“A raven! How cool! Let me guess. A black cat to go with the raven?”

V chuckled, the corner of his eyes crinkling when he smiled down at you. It made your heart flutter as the song started to swell, spinning with V until the last note hung in the air.

“Quite the guess.”  
“I'd love to meet them some day,” you whispered, trying not to stare too hard at his lips that kept that smirk.

People started to leave the dance floor but V didn't let you go. You couldn't pull your hands from his.

“Would you like to meet them? Griffon can be testy, but I'm sure Shadow would adore you.”  
“H-How do you know?”

You were sweating when V leaned down, half expecting him to kiss you in the middle of the empty dance floor.  
Instead, his lips went to your ear to share a secret. One that made your knees weak and face turn as red as the rose bouquet Kyrie was about to throw.

“I know this because I've come to find myself already adoring you.”

Kyrie threw the bouquet, soaring through the sky as you stared at V. You tried to respond, mouth opening and closing only for the fake flowers to hit you in the face! Cheers were heard as Kyrie came over, laughing at how you hid your face from V with the bouquet. 

“Why do they have to be so damn obvious?” you meekly asked as V led you by your shoulders back to your shared table.

V hummed as he pulled the chair out for you before taking his own seat. He leaned over, taking hold of your hand that kept the bouquet shielding from any on lookers.  
Without a word, V leaned further in to press a kiss to your cheek behind a bundle of roses!

“I went to the Garden of Love,  
And saw what I never had seen:  
A Chapel was built in the midst,  
Where I used to play on the green.”

You listened, awestruck as he quoted a poem clearly without a pause until he took your chin in his elegant fingers.

“And the gates of this Chapel were shut,  
And Thou shalt not, writ over the door;  
So I turn'd to the Garden of Love,  
What so many sweet flowers bore,”

You dropped the bouquet, starstruck as V pulled you closer still. Your heart was pounding in your ears as you watched his lips finish the poem.

“And I saw it was filled with graves,  
And tomb stones where flowers should be;  
And priests in black gowns, were walking their rounds,  
And binding with briars, my joys; desires.”

You closed the small gap between your lips, unable to calm your heart as V returned the kiss. Whoops and jeers came from across the room sounding suspiciously like Nero, making you feel like throwing something at the groom but instead V pulled away to smile down at you. 

“I will have to thank Nero. He was actually right.”  
“A-About what?”  
“I did get the best table.”

You couldn't help but laugh, covering your mouth before V took your hands in his. Your laughter turned to shy giggles, biting your lip to almost hold back your smile.

“So... when do I get to meet your little feathery and furry friends?”  
“Are you free tonight?”


	2. Love Shack - In Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love shack, baby love shack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter theme is a surprise until the end ! But of course this was based on the mix of devil trigger and love shack ! If you haven't listened to it before, please treat yourself ! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pShVxLXdXO4

It was your turn to pick the tunes for the drive through Red Grave City with Nero napping in the front seat, Nico driving like the maniac she was and the ever silent V sitting next to you on the couch with his nose stuffed in a book.  
You got to your feet clumsily, wobbling in place to gain your balance as Nico took a turn you weren't ready for. Something poked you in the back to straighten you up, making you look over your shoulder to see V setting his cane down.

“Thanks, V! Any requests for the soundtrack of our drive?”

Stumbling to the fridge, you pulled out a can of soda before letting the natural sway of the van take you to the jukebox and peeked at the selection.

“I trust your decision.” 

You hummed to yourself, flipping CD after CD until one caught your eye. Another sharp turn had you spinning back to the fridge before you could press play, struggling to find your way back without hitting the back of the van.  
Finally slamming the play button, you waited while cradling your soda in both hands.  
A drum came in strong soon followed by a man's sing-songy way of talking about a small shack of love.  
You started shaking your hips to the song, bouncing to the front to see Nico bopping her head along with the song. Nero joined by tapping his foot against the dashboard, peeking an eye open to grin over at you.  
Another turn made you flop backwards into the chair behind Nico, feet flying in the air as you landed!  
V seemed almost worried until you let out a loud laugh and started singing along with the song blasting from the jukebox.  
Nero snorted but joined in, Nico following as you stood back up to flop next to V who hid a smirk behind his book.

“Love shack! Baby, Love Shack!”

The van took flight for a moment, your arms in the air as you tried not to let your drink fly out for your hands. With a hard landing, you leaned into V and sheepishly grinned.  
He chuckled, not seeming annoyed by how your arm pressed against his.  
To feel his skin against yours sent sparks of electricity down your spine to feel how cool it felt. 

“Bang bang, bang on the door baby!”

All three of you sang together, you leaning into V as if to tempt him to join in. To your surprise, on the next line, V raised his fist slightly to knock the air in time with the 'Bang Bang'!  
A laugh escaped your lips before you could stop it, thinking it was cute before singing along with the next 'Bang Bang' as you remembered your drink. Praying there wouldn't be another bump the last 'Bang Bang' rang out as you pulled the tab.

An explosion of liquid sugar burst all over your and V's face, making you sputter as it went right up your nose! The song continued as you sat there in absolute shock, unable to move as the soda bubbled over onto your lap.  
You could hear Nero cracking up, telling Nico to keep her eyes on the road as the van swerved when she tried to see what happened.

“Next time, “ V muttered, wiping at his face with his wrist, “You may want to wait until your dance number is over before enjoying a drink.”

Your face hurt from smiling at V, offering the drink up with a quirked brow which made him almost crack a smile.  
Instead, he offered a shower in the back of the van together, leaning in to whisper the question in your ear. Your face flushed and you shyly accepted.  
Nero whistled after you two, but you just ignored it as V took hold of your sticky hand and led you to a place where you had only used alone.  
Knowing how cramped it was with one body, imagining two lit your face red as V looked over his shoulder at you to give you that damned smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme was spilling something as you open it up !! Please leave a kudo or a like if you enjoyed !


	3. Snowman - In Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bite of winter's chill didn't agree with V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter ready ! Just a little something even though summer is still in full swing where I'm at! If you enjoyed and want to see more or maybe have suggestions, please leave a comment or just a kudo!

V wasn't fond of winter. The chill left him weak, his bones aching with every step. How he was forced to dress head to toe in constricting clothes. Everything about winter made him wish for spring.  
Everything but you.  
You were his Spring. His Persephone.  
You were the sun, his warmth on the cold winter nights.  
V wondered how you could trek through the cold with such a smile on your face.

He sat on the steps of Devil May Cry, watching you gather up a bundle of snow to make a snowman. Griffon sat on the biggest ball you had already made, squawking about how it should be bigger. Shadow refused to come out, happy to stay within V until spring.

“V! Tell that birdbrain the bottom is fine!”

V pulled his coat closer, breathing out a sigh before watching you almost roll over his familiar with the middle of the snowman. It brought a chuckle which you heard. 

“V!”

The way you called his name filled him with warmth to fight the chill. Getting to his feet, V found your smaller footsteps to step in and follow before standing next to you. You were deep in thought as you shaped the final piece. V leaned on his cane, wincing when he wind blew through him.  
You must've noticed, pulling your own scarf off to wrap around his neck. Even a turtle neck couldn't save you.

“What is left?”  
“A face. But... I'm not sure what sort of face...”

V watched your brows furrow before you looked around in possible hopes for inspiration.

“Oh!”

V followed your retreating form, watching as you dug into the snow before letting out a sound of triumph. In your arms were dark rocks of all shapes and sizes.

“We can figure out together what sort of face!” 

Time slowed as you jogged towards V with him watching as your face went from excited to confused. His eyes widened to see you stumble, dropping the rocks and almost fall face first into the snowman!  
There wasn't any sound when V dropped his cane, stumbling forward to catch you.

The crunch of the snowman toppling over made V wince when he pulled you to his chest and taking both you and the innocent snowman.  
You had spent so long to gather the snow.

V landed on his back, crushing the snowman as he wrapped his arms around you.

Snow started to fall as you sat up off V's chest, face flushed from the cold and maybe from embarrassment by the look on your face.

“T-There was some ice.”

A caw from above made V look up, watching as Griffon landed on your head and slamming it down onto his chest! It took his breath away as Griffon let out a loud laugh.

“Look at the lovebirds!”  
“Bastard!”

To his shock, you rolled off V to try and grab the familiar who kept flying out of your grasp! V sat up, resting his elbows onto his knees and watched as you caught Griffon's foot and began to pull him down into the snow.  
It made V chuckle, grabbing his cane to stand up from the flattened snowman to make his way over to where you struggled to hold onto Griffon.  
V wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you in to share a cold kiss.  
He warmed up as you let go of Griffon to wrap your arms around his neck.  
Griffon flew off allowing you to pull V close and led him back into the warmth of Devil May Cry and your bed where you promised Spring to the Poet.  
His Persephone.


	4. Hymn - In Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldn't see but you knew he was there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me! This is a gift to myself so I hope yall enjoy! The theme is a question! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo or a comment! Thanks for reading !

The blindfold was tight. Your wrists were held against the rickety bar of the headboard. Being dressed only in your underwear made you feel vulnerable.

“May I kiss you?”

You shivered when you felt his breath against your throat wondering why the one in control was asking for permission for such a simple action.  
Unable to find your voice, you could only nod your head.

There wasn't any movement at first. You had expected him to swoop down and take your lips immediately.  
Nothing.  
It left you shivering, almost feeling like prey to a predator.

“V?”

You gasped when you finally felt those plush lips on your throat! It was like lightening when teeth sunk into your skin.  
V, the man who arrived on the doorsteps of the Devil May Cry, had you under his spell.  
A whisper, a touch on your waist and you were whisked away to an empty room on the second floor with only the click of a cane to follow.

Your body was on fire. Every touch of his lips on your skin felt as if they never left that spot.  
Your throat. Your breast. Your stomach.  
Lower still until his fingers clutched at your thighs.

“You are like a song. A Hymn. Beautiful and longing. Wishing to be heard by the Gods. I long for your melody.”

V's voice made your body ache for his lips. Your wish was soon granted as you felt his hot breath against your opening. You were soaked, your inner thighs slick and heart racing.  
A kiss on your mound made you sigh and a moan followed when his lips went lower.  
Knowing demons were very real, it was appropriate to think that V's lips, tongue and fingers absolutely devilish.  
His lean fingers opened you so easily as his lips and tongue made you struggle against your bindings. Your wrists wouldn't budge. The blindfold seemed to lower but you kept your eyes shut.

When V pulled away to slide up your body, his lips finally found yours! It was intoxicating. Your taste was heavy but all you cared for was this. His fingers worked you to the cliff's edge, stealing your breath from your lips as he kissed you.

“V.”

Nothing else mattered.  
V snatched your blindfold off, allowing you to see those emerald eyes piercing into yours as your orgasm came rushing over you.  
This is what he wanted. To see you fall over the edge. To have every second of your bliss seen and remembered.  
To never forget how he took your breath away to the point of almost fainting as your body wound up tight to his.

V smiled down at you, feeling how your juices flowed down his fingers. Another kiss, this one slow and soft. It left you panting, eyes glazed and body still twitching. 

“Your song is not over, darling.”

You knew what he meant, hearing his belt unbuckle and smiled up at the ceiling where your gaze hadn't moved. V leaned in, lips pressing to the shell of your ear as he slipped inside you with one steady thrust and whispered one thing.

“Sing for me.”


	5. Library - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to study when all you could think about is how far that tattoo went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Sorry for the late update I've been a bit lazy during lock up~ I've decided to add if the chapter is AU or In Game with the chapter titles. This one is a short lil something that I thought about when seeing the library scene from Beauty and the Beast !

The library was a comforting place for you. The smell of books made you feel at home. Like when you were a child and came to visit with your parents to find all sorts of adventures hidden in those books.  
Now as an adult, you found yourself in school to study all sort of libraries around the world. The school library was amazing, reminding you of something from a fairy tale. Walls upon walls of books stacked high up to the ceiling that made you dizzy at the thought of climbing up the ladder.   
You smiled as you picked out the needed books for your latest report, excited to read about the old libraries of Europe.  
Only to find that particular book missing. You frowned but told yourself it wasn't that big of a deal and you'd snatch it up when it's returned.  
With your big pile of books, you hurried down a staircase leading to the study corner.  
Rows of tables were set up by a window spanning across the side of the library where students came for some peace to catch up on their studies.  
From the looks of it, everyone decided to study that day, filling the entire area up. The books in your arms grew heavy so you made your way through the row of tables in hopes of finding a table for yourself.   
The only spot your found was near the window where someone dressed in black was concentrating hard on their books.   
The round table had just one chair left. Your arms were starting to ache so you gathered your courage with a deep intake of breath and approached the stranger. 

“Excuse me!”

The stranger kept reading for a moment longer, probably finishing up a sentence before looking up at you.  
Green eyes took your breath away, watching a thin brow arch in confusion before you remembered how to breathe and smiled.

“Is that seat taken?”

The stranger, a pale man with short yet wavy dark hair, gestured to the seat with a shrug,

“Please go ahead.”

His deep voice left you blushing, suddenly forgetting your project but catching yourself from staring and took the seat. The man gave you one last look before he went back to his books. You tried to do the same as you set out your material and a notepad.  
You tried but you couldn't help but peek up at the dark haired stranger. He was dressed in a thin black sweater that hung off one shoulder to show smoky, gray tattoos. From the way the same pattern sat on the top of his hand, you could only assumed that his tattoo went all the way up and down his arms.   
You looked back down at your books, trying to figure out where the start but feeling so distracted. The words left your mind as soon as you finished reading them, stuck on the same page for a few minutes before sighing quietly.

“Something wrong?”

His voice startled you, making you look up with a flushed face. It must've been obvious on your face but you forced a smile and held up your book.

“Just having trouble with this book. The one before it was taken and keeps referring the libraries from that one.”  
“Oh, you mean this one?”

Your eyes widened as he picked up the book he had been studying, your smile growing at the sight of it. 

“It is! Are you studying libraries too?” you asked excitedly, leaning forward with a grin.  
“Not just libraries. Any old architecture.”

That broke the dam. You started to gush about how you adored the history of old buildings and their secrets, talking about the last report you did on an old library that also hid a queen to meet with her secret lover.  
You broke out of your rant mid sentence, realizing you had been prattling along to someone you hadn't even properly introduced yourself to.

“Oh jeez! I'm sorry!”  
“For what?”  
“For babbling so much.”

The man was leaning on his hand, elbow resting on the table as he stared at you with a crooked smirk. It made you shyly smile.

“What's your name?”

His question threw you off but you answered quietly, playing with your hands on your lap.

“I'm V. Want to get a coffee with me? I'd like to hear more of your project. Maybe we can set up time to share this book together if you'd like.”  
“Only if you promise to show me your projects!”

V chuckled, standing up to help you with your books as you followed out to the check out desk. As you made your way out of the library with V, you happily continued where you left off about the queen who fell in love with a poet. It made V mention how he adored poetry and hoped to share some with you later.   
You couldn't help but blush.  
V was a mystery and you were obsessed now with trying to solve him.


	6. Door - In Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wondered if those romance books you read had a first aid section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme of this chapter is pretty obvious. A classic if you will. I've been working on more chapters constantly so hopefully I'll have more updates later this week! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a kudo or a comment if you have an idea!

The sounds of Nico tinkering with a new demon piece filled the van as you sat in the front passengers seat, feet propped up and book resting on your lap.   
Nero and V went out to check the area you all decided to settle for the night.   
Nico insisted they needed rest after slashing their way through an army of demons so you were, in one word, bored.   
Nico let your borrow a cheesy old romance novel Kyrie had left in the van and it left you wanting to fall asleep from how vanilla it all was. Letting out a sigh, you leaned your head out the window only to spot a familiar dark figure!

“V!”

You struggled to climb out of the passenger seat to hurry to the back of the van. Nico appeared, wiping her hands with a rag with a shit-eating grin on her face. 

“Is your little prince back, sugar?”

A glare was all you could muster before turning to the door. You wanted to get a hold of your flushed cheeks before opening to face your oblivious crush. Nico made kissing noises, allowing your cheeks to darken further.

“Hope that ol book taught ya a thing or two.”  
“Shut up! It's not like I'm gonna throw the door open and jump into someone's arms like in that book!”

To prove a point, you pushed the door open with a hard swing. A loud thud made both you and Nico jump in surprise, looking out the door to see V squatting on the ground, cradling his nose!  
Your blood ran cold as Griffon flew into your face, blocking the door.

“Look at what you did! There's blood! This is the first time I've seen the bastard bleed from a sneak attack!”

You ducked under the squawking bird, hurrying to V as he lifted his head to look at you with watery eyes.

“What a greeting.”

His voice was muffled by his hands as you helped him to his feet and led him into the van. Your mind was buzzing, unsure of what to say at first as Nico turned to the back and dug through her pile of 'junk'. When she came back to drop a first aid on the table where you helped V sit, Nico lit a cigarette and winked your way.

“Help yourself, Florence Nightingale.” 

With that, she turned to leave and slammed the door shut without another word. The slam broke your from your incoherent thoughts and turned to face V.

“I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I'll fix that right up!”

V sighed, pulling his hand away to allow you to take in the mess you had made. Blood leaked from both nostrils, still dripping and leaving your feeling guilty as you tried to find something to wipe away the blood in the first aid kit. The guilt built up even more when your heart picked up at the sight of the blood dripping over his upper lip.   
It wasn't the time to think V looked good even with blood covering his face. 

“Damn, V. She knocked you good. Right smack dab in the middle!”

Griffon landed on your shoulder, shoving his wings against your face as you tried to cover a cotton ball in a bit of alcohol. You whined, trying to shake him off as you reached forward to wipe V's face.  
Griffon cackled, floating to the couch to watch as you gently dabbed at the twin rivers that were slowing down.   
Your hands were shaking as you pulled away, eyes wide and soon tears forming.  
V winced, reaching up with his clean hand to take your wrist gently and forced a smile even though it was clear he was still sore.

“I won't crumble under your fingertips if that is what you're afraid of.” 

You blinked over and over again, willing those damned tears to disappear before giving V a sheepish grin. You gave it to a proper swipe, one nostril already stopped leaking while the other still dripped out.  
Crimson.  
It was strange to see V bleed. He wasn't one to let demons take a swipe at him. Shadow and Griffon made sure of that. 

“I'm sorry, V...”

Nico came back in, looking over at the two of you before grinning.

“You know saying sorry isn't what he needs, right? Maybe he needs a kiss on his booboo~.”

You glared at Nico playfully as she laughed, slapping the jukebox awake and made her way back to finish her work. You tried not to blush, feeling shy all of sudden before V chuckled.

“Are you sure those books don't actually belong to Nico?”

You couldn't help but let out a loud snort, setting aside the small mountain of cotton balls to finish up cleaning V's face. Most of the blood was cleaned off, save for the bit that still dripped from his left nostril. 

“I wouldn't put it past her,” you mumbled as you rolled up a small piece of tissue to gently push it into his nose. 

V's eyes crossed to look down his nose which made you cover your mouth to giggle before looking over your shoulder to make sure Nico wasn't peeking.   
Griffon seemed to be uninterested since you finished cleaning up V so with a sly grin, you looked back at V.

“Oh! I think I missed a spot!”

V was about to reach up but you leaned over the table and pressed a kiss against the tip of his nose, careful not to put too much pressure.   
When you pulled away, you were surprised to see V's matching expression. It made you blush and get up to clean up the mess when V grabbed your wrist!

“You missed.”

When you were pulled down to meet V's lips in a kiss, you could make out the coppery taste of his blood still lingering. It made your own blood boil under your skin and you only pulled away when the door slammed open!  
Nero came running in, heading towards Nico's work space with a broken piece of arm hanging from his sleeve.   
You shared a look with V, unable to stop yourself from laughing out loud before grinning down at the pale man.

“At least you didn't get smacked in the face by Boy Wonder over there.”  
“You are right, dear.”

Hearing such a pet name out of nowhere made you sputter, gently smacking his shoulder before gathering all the bloodied wipes and cotton balls to throw them away with the lingering taste of his lips on yours.


	7. Unbreakable - In Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You watched V's back while he watched yours. You wanted to stay by his side more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are songfics still allowed in 2020? Cause this one for sure has lyrics from FEMM's Unbreakable cause I heard it recently and made me think of V ; w ;;;

-Unbreakable-  
-Unshakable-

That's how it felt to fight along with V and his familiars. Calm and collected during the chaos of it all. You felt clumsy in comparison, swinging away at the demons while V avoided every attack and commanded Shadow to help you take down a bigger demon.  
When it fell, V stepped up next to you with his cane in hand.

“If I watch your back, will you watch mine?”

His cane slammed down into the demon's head, allowing it to be sent back to Hell where it belonged. You grinned at V, taking hold of his thin arm and led him away from the carnage. 

-Another broken heart-  
-From a world apart-

You sat on top of a mess of rubble, high and far from the intense fight happening before you.  
V insisted you allowed him to take care of the beast of a demon and for you to find somewhere safe. You wanted to convince him to let you fight but V silenced you with a finger to your lips.

“I'll be quick. Watch my back for me?”

V gave you a smirk that left you feeling flushed, only able to nod and watch him walk to where the demon waited. You knew he didn't need you to watch his back but you still waited on the rubble.  
The feeling of his finger on your lips lingered and left you with a warmth in your chest. Griffon appeared in front of you, surprising you to almost tumble backwards!

“We're gonna be done here in a sec, sweet cheeks.”

The ground shook as Nightmare was summoned, making you peek over the bird-like familiar to see the massive creature slamming into the enemy!

“Looks like V didn't need me,” you sighed, leaning on your hands with your elbows on your knees. 

Griffon squawked out a laugh, landing on a piece of wall next to you. His feather shook as he preened before looking over at you.

“Don't get too close, kid.”

His sentence hit you like a bucket of ice cold water to the face. It was obvious. If Griffon knew, did that mean V did too?  
You looked away from Griffon, humming to let him know you knew.

“I'm not kidding.”  
“I hear you.”

V called your name, making you jump in fear he heard but he was waving at you with Shadow at his feet. His face didn't show that he knew what you were talking about which calmed your heart a tad bit. Until you saw those bright, cat eyes on you, making you feel the feline heard you when it's ears twitched.

-So I say hold me close-  
-Don't let go, don't you dare let go-

Griffon's voice replayed in your head when you clung to V as you fell down through the sewer. The ground collapsed under your feet and you reached out to V who pulled you into his chest!  
You waited for the impact of the ground but your descent was cut short! 

“You brat! You could've landed just fine!”

Opening your eyes, you saw Griffon struggling to hold V up by his coat! V chuckled, pulling you closer to him before Griffon let go.  
You both touched the ground quickly, the uneven surface leaving you to almost lose your footing.

“Careful there.”

V helped you to sit up properly, chuckling as you shyly looked up at him. You heard Griffon sigh which made you realize how this looked.  
V's arms around your waist with his cane almost trapping you, your body pressed against his and eyes locked.

“S-Sorry about that.”  
“Sorry to who?!”

You couldn't help but let out a snort when Griffon almost landed on your head in a huff. V sighed, using his cane to shoo Griffon who huffed and flew ahead. When his companion was just out of earshot, V turned to you and grinned. 

“Next time, I won't let go.”

Your face was flushed as you followed after V in that dank sewer, trying to listen to the tiny voice in your head that sounded just like Griffon to not let this go any further.

-And we will stand forever-

The bed in the back of the van was small but fit the both of you. So much for letting this go any further. Your fingers traced V's tattoos from his throat to the middle of his chest, listening to his steady breathing as he slept.  
You couldn't bring yourself to do the same. Sleep was long forgotten when V collapsed onto the bed and gathered you in his arms. He was exhausted and it showed when he knocked out instantly.  
Peeking up through your lashes at his peaceful face, you realized you wanted to keep this moment forever in your memory.  
You wanted time to stop so you could stay in V's arms.  
Something was coming and you weren't ready for it. 

-Nothing worth having is easy-  
-But as long as we're together we know-

Something was wrong.

V's coughs were becoming more frequent and sounded worse. He stumbled just walking through the city, his body seeming to weaken as you drew closer to the Qliphoth. 

“V... we should take a break.”  
“No...Nero will be waiting for us.”  
“Then let him wait!”

V fell against you, his thin frame shaking before he looked down at you. His half-lidded eyes searched yours before he pushed you away! You shuffled back, surprised by the power he must've saved for that moment.  
Both physically and mentally.

“V?”

You hated how your voice shook as he straightened up, back facing you while leaning on his cane. The ground rumbled beneath your feet, another alleyway opening ahead of your small group.  
Shadow stared at you only to turn towards the opening and disappearing in tendrils of smoke.  
Griffon was on a broken street lamp, for once at a loss for words.

“V!”

You tried to step close but a bolt of lightening struck the ground in front of you! It wasn't from any demon. It was something you've seen time and time again.  
Griffon landed on V's outstretched arm, facing you while V refused to turn. 

Your hands shook by your sides, clenching hard enough to almost break the skin of your palm.

“Sorry, kid... I told you.”

Griffon disappeared just as Shadow had, leaving V alone. Without his familiars, V was helpless. Just a cane in hand.  
You took another step. And another. Until you were running and threw yourself against the mysterious stranger.  
Someone who you knew hardly anything about and felt everything for.

“Don't go...”

-Some say that nothing's ever bound to last-

“I must.”

-There's no way that you can ever stop the crash-

You held V tighter, tears freely flowing and soaking into the leather coat that felt cool against your cheek.  
V started to walk away. You let go, watching as the vines started to move once more. 

-We're unbreakable-

“V! I'll see you soon.”

As the vines blocked his way back, V turned. His figure was fading away but the smile on his face was clear.  
With a wave of his hand, V was gone.

-So unbreakable-


	8. Beethoven's Fifth - In Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were the quiet assistant to Dante that followed V like another Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Been kind of in a rut lately with my writing but I'm trying to work through that ! Hoping to find more inspiration soon and continue on! Again and always, thank you for reading!

Red Grave City was a mess. Demons popping up left and right down every street, pathways changing with spiked vines molding to trap you and buildings collapsing as soon as you left them behind.  
Everything was a mess and you didn't know how to cope as you followed after the mysterious customer known as V.  
Dante assigned you to escort the customer even though V insisted he didn't need another 'Shadow' behind him. Being Dante's part timer, you still followed after the quiet V without a word.  
He soon found out no matter where he went, you were right behind him.  
Sometimes he would try to slide through a broken door and watch you pass. He waited for your footsteps faded until he could sigh and turn to sneak through the abandoned building.  
Not to his surprise, you were waiting on the roof with your legs hanging off the edge and humming to yourself.  
A familiar tune that stuck with V.

It stuck with him through all the fights. All the jumps with Griffon trying to lug the both of you across gaps that couldn't be easily crossed. Dodging attack after attack. The song you hummed kept replaying in his head as you ran ahead to try and climb a Qliphoth vine. Somehow, it didn't turn you into dust like any regular human.  
To Griffon's amusement, the vine flung you across the street into an open window of a broken down building!

V sighed, sending Shadow up the side of the building to check and make sure you weren't dead. Your head popped out the window, waving as Shadow nuzzled your face.  
How was he going to defeat Urizen with a small shadow who never spoke and only hummed one song?

~x~

You sat next to V as he caught his breath. A pack of demons ambushed your group leaving V to summoning Nightmare to take them out as quickly as possible. It took all his power and he sat on a curb to gather himself with Griffon and Shadow resting inside him.  
You sat close to him, playing with your fingers before you started to hum again.  
The tune made V sigh, leaning back onto his hands before he did something that surprised you.

V started to hum along.

You smiled to yourself, swaying side to side as you hummed together in the ruins of a cafe. It was a classical song, the only one Dante had on his jukebox so it was no surprise V knew it.  
When it was quiet, V looked over at your with that half smirk.

“Seems like I couldn't help myself. Let's get going.”

V used his cane to stand before turning to your with his hand outstretched. You smiled up at him, taking V's hand to jump to your feet and pull him along by his hand!  
You led the mysterious stranger down the broken streets, finding your voice for the first time in forever to try and sing the song out loud.


	9. Mask - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a secretary for a detective agency by the name of Devil May Cry and somehow your boss roped you into becoming the bait for a thief. How were you going to find one in a sea of masks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! This chapter is so far my favorite trope so I might continue, might not! I think it's the longest one so far! My inspirations for this story and the outfits were the Labyrinth dance scene and Orville Peck's love songs! Been working on more AU's cause AU's are my favorites! If you enjoyed this chapter and think I should continue another part, please leave a comment or a kudo!

The front door slamming open would've usually surprised you but today you weren't having it. Your air headed boss forgot to leave the bills out for you to go through so here you were, trying to find some way to pay them off without going to the bank.

“Hey~ Look what I got.”

You didn't dare look up, not wanting to lose your place on the paper until a hand landed on the last number you needed. A sigh left your lips, clenching your eyes shut to will off the oncoming headache before finally lifting your head to stare at your boss.  
The grin on his face left you worried but you looked at what he was trying to flash at you.

“Those looks like tickets.”  
“Don't they?”  
“You didn't pay for those, did you?”

Dante sighed, reaching up to brush his hair dramatically out of his face before holding the tickets even closer to your face! Clicking his tongue, your boss of the Detective Agency with the cheesy name Devil May Cry, practically shoved the tickets against your nose!

“These, my dear, are tickets to the exclusive ball that we-”  
“You.”  
“WE! Are going tomorrow night. A masquerade ball! We have to find costumes now so put away that paperwork and let's go!”

You ignored Dante as he turned to the door, trying to finish the paperwork. When Dante realized you hadn't followed him, the papers were tossed in the air and you were tugged out the door with the headache growing by the second.

~x~

You weren't paid enough for this. To wear a puffy sleeve dress with a cupcake like skirt that swallowed you up that made you wish you had just stayed in your bedroom when Dante came knocking.  
Now you were stuck in a limo you prayed Dante didn't pay for with your boss happily preening himself.

“Are you going to tell me why you had me dress up or is this a date?”

Dante barked out a laugh, looking over at you as he fixed his own outfit. It was extra, suiting Dante perfectly, being a red floor length coat with a dark gray suit underneath that would've looked fine if not for the shiny black cowboy boots and red cowboy hat. The strangest part of his outfit was the mask he wore. A shiny black leather mask attached to the cowboy hat that stopped at his lips with matching red fringe all around the edges to hide his face almost completely. 

“We have a thief to catch.”  
“So this is a job. We can finally pay off those bills you somehow forgot about.”

Dante's shoulders went to his ears, knowing he was guilty but sighed and wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

“You see that pretty thing 'round your neck? You're the bait.”

Your eyes widened, reaching up to touch the gem resting on your throat. When Dante had snuck up to slip it on earlier, you thought nothing of it. You were finishing up the last bit of your costume before checking yourself in your floor length mirror. The gem was some sort of diamond cut into a heart shape with the chain made of delicate pearls, something you could never afford to wear in a million years but matched your gown. A dress that Dante insisted you wore when he found it in the store. A champagne colored gown covered in glittery stones with a train that you were afraid would get snagged by any passerby.  
Dante said with how bold and bright you looked, it would surely bring out a thief from the shadows.

“So I'm the bait. What are you going to do? Eat hors d'oeuvres while I'm dancing the night away?”

Dante chuckled, looking out the window before the limo came to a slow stop.

“I'll catch him after you seduce him!”

Before you could protest to such a stupid plan, the door of the limo opened and Dante offered his arm to you.

“Ready, Princess?”

You glared but took his offer, knowing you wouldn't get out gracefully in your gown without him.

~x~

The masquerade was held in an oversized mansion owned by an elderly man with no children. He threw parties weekly like some character from an old story you once read. It was a bit sad when you thought about it.  
Dante explained in hushed whispers how the lazy bastard cops finally came to the office in hopes Dante could figure this mystery out.  
This masked ball seemed almost like a silly idea for the setup of catching a thief with so many masks but you thought it sillier Dante insisted you didn't wear one. He said that if your necklace didn't make you stand out, being the only one without a mask would seal the deal.

Parting ways at the top of the staircase that led to the ballroom, Dante promised with a wink that he would never take his eyes off you. You watched him sneak off before turning to the ballroom below you.  
People were crowded around tables pressed against the edges of the dance floor where everyone danced along to a ballad. Eyes were on you, some judging you for your lack of mask while others seemed amazed by the jewels donning your neck.

Lifting your chin, you carefully made your way down the carpeted staircase with your breath stuck in your throat. You felt nervous. What if you fell? That never happened in those cheesy teen rom-com movies but you weren't so sure as you clutched the front of your skirt in a vice grip.  
When your feet met steady ground, you sighed softly before looking around.

Masks.  
Everywhere you looked was some sort of mask.  
Ones that had to be held, some that were simple colored masks plastered on faces, a few just painted onto their skin and some masks that were based on animals like different brightly colored birds and wild cats.  
It was almost another world.  
Lights hung high on the strings above you that looked like bubbles with the tables covered in crystals that shone different colors in the flickering candlelight.  
Eyes followed you, leaving you to wonder if anyone of these masked guests could be your target. The ballad soon ended, allowing people to return to their tables for a moment of rest before the next song started.  
Looking around, you wondered where an open seat would be at such a packed party. The tables were rounded with white table cloths spread out with white iron chairs that looked like they belonged in a garden. Almost every chair had someone in a fancy costume which left you to wander between the tables to search for a spot. 

A light shone in your eyes suddenly, blinding you for a moment until you found its source.  
Up on a balcony was Dante, using a pocket mirror to grab your attention and pointing at something behind you. Before you could turn, you felt someone step up behind you. The quiet clack of something hitting the floor made you curious, about to turn when Dante tried to get your attention once more.

“Would you care for a dance?”

A smooth voice made you turn slowly, seeing a pair of emerald green eyes behind a black mask. The mask had silver lining the edges with what looked like sharp ears on the top lowered to show a pale, handsome face covered in smoky gray makeup to look like ash. Plush lips that were forming a crooked smile, half-lidded eyes that never left yours and hair dark as night in short waves that brushed his jaw.  
You tried to remember the mission, knowing you were the bait but would the thief be so bold to be the first to approach you in a sea of people? Realizing you hadn't answered with a flush to your cheeks, you cursed Dante for not allowing you a mask to hide your expression. Clearing your throat knowing you wouldn't find your voice, you simply held your hand up as an offering.  
It made the stranger bow at the waist, taking your fingertips to press a kiss to the top of your hand.

“Quite bold to appear late and without a mask, if I may say.”

The stranger straightened up, allowing you to take in his appearance as he led you to the dance floor. To your surprise, he held a cane in his free hand that clicked softly with each step.  
You tried not to stare as you examined his costume. Though his mask, now left behind on a table, was in the shape of a cat, his high collared black coat had something in the shape of a bird on the back. It turned from dark blue to black when you passed by a candle. Specks of red flickered for a moment before you looked up at the stranger who turned to face you.

Before you stepped onto the dance floor, you covered your mouth to hide your smile.

“We may both stand out now that we match.”

Your hand moved up to tap under your eyes, knowing it was covered in glitter. It was a sign for Dante to keep an eye out for you. Something told you this man had a secret, unsure if he was the jewelry thief or just a charmer who was about to sweep you off your feet. 

“It does seem so. Though I believe everyone will be looking to you like the lovely moon above us tonight.”

A gloved hand came to take hold of yours, leaning in until you were face to face. You held your breath, willing yourself not to break eye contact even though you wanted to let your eyes wander and see how close his lips were to yours. 

“Shall we dance?”

~x~

You couldn't help but forget the entire mission. No one could approach you, you soon realized as you twirled around the dance floor. You barely shared a word with the stranger, yet you couldn't help but smile. The songs were upbeat, keeping you moving constantly with the stranger holding you close and leading the way. His cane was left behind at the table as you finally took a break to sit and catch your breath.  
It felt strange. This felt unreal. Maybe Dante had tricked you and he just wanted you to get out of the office.

“So, what brings you to this masquerade? You looked almost lost.”  
“My boss dragged me here. Gotta look good for the client.”

You didn't bother lying as the man took the seat next to you, knowing it was easier to just be upfront but keep your true intentions behind those words. Maybe he felt that when he gave you that crooked grin again before looking over at the band. 

“Oh my. Looks like they are playing their last song.”

Your eyes widened, looking around for some sort of clock until you found a humongous one just above the staircase. It read midnight. The realization that you had danced for a few hours, trading casual conversation and sweet whispers of poems into your ear left you losing track of time. Dante was probably fuming, unable to gain your attention but you were so enamored with this mysterious stranger who you had not even learned his name, you had a feeling the thief couldn't approach you. 

“U-Um...”  
“Yes?”

The stranger turned to look at you, leaving you to almost forget what you were about to ask. When he looked your way, your breath would always get stuck in your throat and words were lost in the sigh that always tried to leave your lips. He must be otherworldly with how his ashy makeup hadn't budged but you knew your glitter had spread all over your face and hands. Midnight would soon come and the magic of the masquerade would be over. You wanted at least one chance to learn his name.

“W-Would you care for this dance?”

You wanted to leave the end of your question open in hopes of him offering his name but stopped yourself in fear that it would break this spell he had over you. The stranger smirked, getting up once more with the help of his cane. You felt slightly guilty, hoping this wasn't causing too much strain but he left it at the table to help you to your feet.

“I would love to.”

To your surprise, no one was on the dance floor. It made you stand out even more, wondering if the thief was going to strike. You tried to peek around, worried where Dante could be before the song started along with a soft voice accompanying the band. 

“Is your ride going to turn into a pumpkin, Cinderella?” 

Tall, dark and handsome took hold of one hand, the other resting on your hip to pull you close as he led the dance. His joke made your blush, looking up at him with a shy grin. 

“I only wish this was a fairy tale.”  
“And why is that, my moon?”

Your cheeks darkened from pink to red at his words, gasping when he spun you out only to pull you back against his chest! The feeling of his arms wrapping around and holding you flush against his body made you want to run. Something told you you would drown in those pools of jade that never pulled away from your gaze if you didn't look away first.  
The song swelled, making your heart do the same as the mysterious man leaned down. Your eyes slid close, trying to will your heart to calm down it's frantic pace as you felt the warmth of his skin come closer and closer. 

“I don't want this night to be over...”

Your whispered words let your lips brush over his, allowing him to hum and stop. 

“All nights must end, my moon.”

A scream rang out, making your eyes snap open only to see darkness! You clung to the stranger who kept you in his arms but must've pulled away.

“Hurry. This way.”

In the dark, you stumbled behind as he led you by the hand. Something told you this was a bad idea. If you left, Dante would probably freak out since your mission was to stay in sight in the ballroom.  
Yet you didn't pull away. You followed out into the night until you were led out a glass door onto a balcony. Instead of the city, it faced a hedge labyrinth. It made you stop and stare, wondering what could be in the middle of it all.  
You took a seat on a stone bench, catching your breath as the mysterious stranger smirked down at you.

“Forgive me. I didn't want our moment interrupted.”  
“What is your name?”

You blurted out the question, unable to stop yourself. The man didn't seemed thrown off by your question. In fact, he leaned back onto the railing to brush his hair from his face and stare up at the sky.

“I have no name. I am but two days old.”

More poems like he had whispered in your ears earlier. Poems of angels and lambs, of eternity and sorrow. It left you wistful, knowing this night would soon end.

“You know it already, don't you, my moon?”

When you got to your feet, you let your heels slip off and laced your fingers behind your back before you turned to walk down the balcony. 

“The Thief of Red Grave City. Someone who has never been seen by anyone yet has stolen some of the most priceless pieces of art. Someone who is bold enough to send a calling card with only a single letter on the back.”

You stopped at the opposite end of the balcony to stare at the moon that taunted you. Soon it would set, the sun would raise and this dream would be over.  
A hand slipped from behind to hold you by your throat with long fingers titling your chin up to look back at the famed jewel thief.

“Dante thought he could catch me?”

You smiled up at him, closing your eyes when the man only known as V pressed a kiss to your shoulder.

“He's probably making a fuss trying to find me. How did you get the lights?”

More kisses tickled your shoulder before he let out a quiet chuckle as the hand that wasn't holding you in place teased the back of your necklace.

“Some secrets must stay that way.”

A caw surprised you to jump forward, allowing the necklace to slide from your neck! When you turned around, V held the beautiful necklace up to a dark bird on his shoulder who picked at the diamond. His cane was in hand somehow, making you put the two together on this strange over sized bird.

“Give Dante my regards, won't you?”

V climbed onto the railing as the giant black bird took the necklace in it's dark beak, allowing the moonlight to make it sparkle in it's light.  
The thought of ending this night left your body in a cold sweat, stepping forward to grab the end of his coat before he could slip away.  
You must've looked pitiful for him to reach down and cup your cheek. His gloves were in his pocket now so to feel his soft touch to your skin left you leaning into the touch.

“If I had the time, I would tell you a tale of how the moon fell in love with a Prince but we can leave that for another day. I'll call for you again.”

V knelt down, using his other hand to cup your face to stare deep into your eyes. You could hear Dante calling your name but nothing else mattered when V leaned in to close the gap.

“Stop!”

Dante's frustrated roar didn't make you jump when V pulled away from the kiss to run his fingertips across your cheek before he jumped from the balcony!  
The rush of that kiss left your legs weak and your heart longing.  
Dante pestered you, demanding to know what happened and where the necklace went. You wanted to answer him. You truly did.  
But with the whispered promise of another heist in the works, you had to keep your lips sealed. 

The price of your silence in exchange for a thief coming back for your heart. To say it out loud would have probably cost you your job but you couldn't wait until that calling card came for you.


	10. Stray - In Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V had been waiting for the rain. With the rain came the strays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting something spicy after something cheesy~ Just a lil spice. Trying to pump out more and even start on a kinktober batch for next month! Trying that's for sure! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo or comment!

“Hey, hot stuff! Miss me?”

V awoke to a whisper. The sun had yet to raise in the small bedroom he called his own. Moonlight shone through the window, allowing him to make out the outline of your figure.   
He sat up so suddenly that you almost fell off the foot of the bed! V reached out, grabbing your wrist to pull you forward into his arms. He held onto you as if he was scared you would disappear if he let go. 

“Like the flowers miss the rain.”

He felt your smile against his skin. Your hands found their way to his back, fingertips running up and down his skin. You had missed this as much as he did.   
You had been gone on a mission for weeks. Snow had melted and spring was near. It left V longing for the rain to return. He knew you would soon follow. 

'Strays hate rain,' you once told him as you two took shelter from a sudden downpour.

You pressed V down onto his back, smiling at him before straddling his waist. He closed his eyes, sighing softly when your lips met his throat. He loved how you followed the pattern of his tattoos with your kisses.   
It was shocking how your hands could snap a demons neck so easily could touch him so gently and carefully. As if every slide of your fingertips meant something.

“I missed you, V.”

Your voice was soft, like the wind blowing through the leaves at night. A sound that he had longed to hear through sleepless nights. To have it so close almost felt like he was still dreaming.   
You threw your clothes aside, dirtied by dried demon blood and grime from the city before finally connecting with V.

Lips upon lips. Hands tangling in your hair. Your soft heat surrounding him. Connected in the most primal way. 

A gasp left your lips as V sat up to embrace you, clutching at your hips to drive deeper into your soaking pussy.   
How he missed this. Your warmth surrounding him in every way. He felt drunk off this feeling. A high that he never wanted to end.  
To hear you call out his name, moaning against his lips and begging for release. V pressed you into the bed, driving his cock as deep as it could go inside you. He adored seeing your face flushed, your body opening up to him so eagerly.

“V.”

His name was a moan from your lips and he drank it in like a man in a desert who found an oasis. He whispered your name before he leaned down to take a kiss that left your walls to tighten around him. You clung to him, feeling his thrusts start to become erratic.  
The feeling of your orgasm was coming soon, about to crash over you as you dug your nails into his shoulders. You couldn't hold your voice in any longer, openly moaning as V took hold of your wrist to press a kiss to your vein.  
Those half lidded emerald eyes stared down at your as he slowed his thrusts. Your whine made him smirk, allowing you to grind your hips against him. 

“V, please. I'm so close.”

Instead of answering you, V led your hand down to where you were connected. The way he handled your fingers to trace the outline of his cock inside you made your eyes roll back when you felt him pulse against your fingertips. His pace started to pick back up, his eyes never leaving your form as your fingers started to tease your swollen, sensitive clit.

“Allow me to show you Heaven, darling. You will hear angels.”

His soft voice made you whimper, fingers clumsy as V clutched at your thighs and pulled you flush against his body!

“You will see the stars and planets.”

V was panting above you, dark hair sticking to his forehead as he leaned down. His lips found your throat, leaving soft kisses that didn't match his heavy thrusts. His fingers dug into your hips, leaving you to chase the high that you were so close to reaching. The feeling of drowning in your own pleasure.

“V!”

V moaned out your name, allowing you to pull him against your body as he stilled inside you.   
You didn't hear angels. Only the heavy breathing against your throat. You didn't need angels. You just needed the warmth of a body on top of you who kept nipping at your skin.  
V rolled onto the side of the bed, trying to catch his breath but looked over at you. You were just as exhausted, your chest heaving as you tried sat up on your elbows but collapsed when you realized you didn't have the strength to hold yourself up. 

“Welcome home, my little stray.”

You smiled over at the mysterious one, curling into V's side to press soft kisses to his sweat slicked skin. A clap of thunder boomed through the air before rain started to pelt against the windows. It left you to bury your face and sigh happily.

“It's good to be home.”


	11. Potions - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one in the village had ever seen a witch in black before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I never mentioned it last chapter but my partner, after 9 chapters, told me my title was spelled wrong... and I had never noticed.... I feel like booboo the fool.... But anyway!! Another AU which I have a soft spot for~ I've been a lil slow on these mostly cause I'm trying to keep up for kinktober next month with just V themes and I want to actually get it out ! But I wanted to treat myself to a lil fluff with this one! If you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! If you have a request or a theme for a chapter, please leave a comment! I'm currently working on kinktober and commissions but I'd love to try and take some requests! Thanks again for reading!

It all started with a rumor. That's usually how word gets around your little village. Mothers gossiping around their laundry by the well. The Baker whispering with the Butcher as they waited for their wares to sell.   
Even the children who skipped rope in the town center next to the fountain spoke in hushed tones of the witch dressed in black.  
How he suddenly appeared one day at the bookstore in search of a tome on herbs, escorted by a cat with fur as dark as night and the size of a calf who sat outside.   
You remember passing by the bookstore that day, seeing the village kids looking through the window opposite side of the cat. You adjusted the bag of knick knacks you held for your teacher, Nico the Blacksmith, as you stood next to the town fountain. The sight of the big cat mimicking the children by getting on it's hind legs to peek in the window made you giggle before the store bell rang.  
The cat purred loud like a roaring fire, making the children shout in surprise and running away.  
Things in your little village were simple. The blacksmith made weapons to fight off foes from afar. The Baker made bread for the weary hunters who returned home late at night. The teachers taught these children everything they needed to know. So for a witch to appear one day was more exciting than anything.   
You looked back at the witch to see him petting at his cat with a tattooed hand. It was strange to see him there covered in smoky markings all across his arms and chest, wearing a long black sleeveless coat with the front open along with flat dark sandals and to top it all off an over sized, black wide-brimmed pointed hat to match the rest of his ensemble. He certainly stood out in a town full of more muted earthy tones most people wore.   
Suddenly, a pair of hazy green eyes turned your way.

“Oi!”

A familiar voice pulled you from the gaze, seeing your boss waving at you from her anvil just a few stalls away down the market.  
You looked back where the Witch had been only to find both him and his feline friend gone! It was only a moment but you noticed a dark feather floating down and landing at your feet.   
You felt a pout incoming, wishing you could've at least introduced yourself. Turning towards the stall where Nico waited with her hands on her hips about to scold you for taking so long, you couldn't help but feel someone watching you. The dark feather bounced in your bag next to a horn you found for Nico's future project.

~x~

The rumors started to change from the new witch moving in to the witch who made all sorts of potions.   
Potions for good health, for wealth, luck, fertility and even love. All sorts of potions that the Witch happily sold for a price.

“V!”

The Witch stopped, hearing your voice as you tried to catch up. You had spotted him leaving town back to his cottage in the forest, hurrying to grab his attention until something zoomed past your head!

“Hey, brat! You refer to him by his title! All Mighty Powerful Lord V!”

A dark feathered bird with multiple red eyes landed on your head with a loud squawk, almost knocking you off your feet!   
V chuckled at the sight, extending his tattooed arm for his familiar to land on while you gathered yourself. It was a sight to see such a creature that was made of magic yet could almost knock you onto the ground, you thought absentmindedly, as you fixed your hair that had been ruffled by the impact of the giant bird. 

“Griffon. You must behave,” V chided softly, rubbing underneath the birds beak before turning to you, “You clean up pretty nicely when not covered in soot.”

You pouted, brushing your wrist against your nose in case you had missed a spot though you remembered Nico teasing you for keeping yourself in the mirror to double and triple check your face. Being a blacksmith's apprentice wasn't glamorous but it was something you found you enjoyed and were good at.

“Well, I just came to give you your brand new cane. My boss said don't worry about the payment. That lotion you made did wonders for her shoulders, she said.”

You pulled the newly made cane out for the witch, seeing his eyes light up at the sight of its sleek design. Griffon flew onto V's shoulder who didn't seem bothered by the sheer size of the creature as V stepped close to take the cane from your grasp. It was something made from a dark stone yet weighed barely nothing at all.

“And the runes I asked?”

You watched those thin fingers run over the inscriptions, blushing when you couldn't pull your gaze away for a moment at how tender he ran over the cane.

“Just as you wrote down. I made sure of it!”

The swell of pride in your chest grew at how V nodded to himself. Nico allowed you to work alone on this though she did make sure it was perfect in the end. You wanted to impress a witch as silly as it sounded.

“Beautiful. You really have much promise.”

V looked up at you, giving you a smile that left you to rub at your nose shyly. The feeling of finally impressing V left you flustered before you remembered something important.

“Oh! Do you do love potions?”

The look on V's face under his wide brimmed hat made you realize what this must have looked like. You held your hands up, mouth opening and closing as you tried to find your words.   
Griffon squawked out a laugh from V's shoulder before flying over to land on yours. You were surprised by how little he weighed as he picked at your hair.

“Is the soot sprite in loooooove~?”  
“No! I-It's for my neighbor! Kyrie has feelings for that thick headed hunter, Nero, and I wanted to help her!”

V smirked, shooing Griffon away as he stepped to you and leaned down until you were under the shade of his hat. You felt warmth in your cheeks and prayed not a speck of sooth was missed.

“Are you sure they need a potion? It only works if only one feels attraction for someone.”  
“Oh.. then no... Nero is clearly head over heels mad for Kyrie but...”

V stood up straight, tapping a finger donned with a silver ring on his chin before he nodded. 

“I have an idea. Invite your neighbor to the town square at noon tomorrow. Leave it to me. I believe I know a spell that will help the hopeless couple.”

V left without another word, heading to the forest with a wave. You could only wonder what the witch had planned for Kyrie. 

~x~

The last thing you expected was Nero waiting at the town fountain with a bundle of wild flowers. Kyrie looked at you with a confused expression but all you could do was shrug before urging her forward.   
The scene before you unfolded like a fairy tale.

A knight pronouncing his love to a priestess who blushed like a maiden before accepting his love with tears in her eyes.

“What sort of magic did you use?”

V had appeared by your side, cane in hand as he watched the scene with a smirk on his lips. You were unsure if he would answer, knowing V was a mystery. 

“Just simple words.”  
“A spoken spell?”

V glanced at you, humming to himself before he pulled out a small piece of paper. 

“Here is a list of things I need. For a love potion.”

You blushed, about to ask why he needed you to gather things to make a potion when you took the paper to read over it out loud. 

“One bottle of wine. Any color but red is favored. One home made lunch in the forest. A lock of hair... A virgin's kiss?!”

You flushed darkly, glaring at the witch who only gave you a side glance. Not a word was spoken for a moment as you reread the paper.   
As the scene of Kyrie and Nero receiving applause for their confession played out, no one saw how V pulled his hat off to hide from prying eyes as he stole a kiss!  
You clutched the paper in both hands when V pulled away, staring wide eyed as he smirked down at your before slipping his hat back on.

“Mark one of those off, soot sprite. The rest we can finish in the next few days.”

You hid behind the paper, knowing if anyone saw you they might think you had a spell of some sort cast on you from how pink your face had turned.   
Peeking over the paper, you wondered if the witch V had really cast a spell on you. When he turned to look down at you and gave you a crooked smile, you knew better. V didn't need to cast a spell on you when you already fell for him at first sight.


	12. Ice Cream - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your horoscope today predicted a chance meeting. Who would actually fall for those silly newspaper columns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! This was a lil something I whipped up in between the kinktober I'm trying to pump out! This was based on the vibe of Aishite Knight and my favorite ice cream parlor my partner takes me to in the summer time when I visit them!! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo or a comment!

The radio played a popular love ballad that you couldn't help but hum along with as you read over the horoscopes for today. It was a silly column in the local newspaper that you usually didn't pay much attention to but with the store presently empty, you didn't mind indulging. 

“Hmm~ A black cat will bring you luck and love today?”

Your gaze turned to the front window of the ice cream shop your family owned to see a downpour. What kind of cat would pass by on a rainy day like this, you wondered with a yawn. Who is their right mind would come in for ice cream on a gloomy day?

Standing up from the small table near the back, you stretched long enough to feel your body pop in delight before sighing. The feeling of taking care of a store by yourself was sometimes comforting. You could do as you please, enjoy the silence of a rainy day. It was those hot summer days where all the kids were running wild when you wished your family could help out.

“Better close the door before it gets everywhere,” you grumbled to yourself as you made your way around the ice cream stands.

As you were about to fix the carpet holding the door open, a flash of black rushed past your feet!

“No way...”

A cat had run into the parlor, jumping onto the table you were moments ago and settling on top of the paper with your horoscope! You closed the door slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements in fear of spooking the poor, shivering cat. It was gently licking itself clean from the rain, leaving you worried to approach.   
How could a horoscope be so on point?

“Hi, pretty kitty. I'm just going to come closer. Please don't run...”

You tried to speak softly and take small steps, worried you would make it run but soon realized it was ignoring you in favor of cleaning off.   
It made your scratch your head and take your seat to watch the cat. It had a collar but you were too nervous to reach and check until it had settled down on top of the paper in a ball of black.  
Fate was funny like that, you thought as you held your hand out to the cat, letting it take a few sniffs before it rubbed against your hand with a purr. You carefully checked the small tag.

“So you're name is Shadow? How about I call this number and get you home?”

For the first time, the cat softly mewled. It made your heart swell to hear such a soft and sweet sound, clutching your chest as it curled back into a ball.   
As you reached into your polka dot pink apron to get your cellphone, another flash of black caught your eye through the front window past the stickers of different colors of ice cream cones.  
A tall man dressed in a black sweater holding an umbrella was looking in, trying to peek past the huge stickers until his eyes widened. The man closed the umbrella before stepping in, looking around at first before nodding in your direction.

“Welcome! I'm guessing you're,” you checked Shadow's collar once again only to find a singular letter underneath, “V?”

The name sounded familiar but you shrugged it off to stand and greet the stranger with a smile. The man known as V approached, his cane catching your eye for only a moment before you looked down at Shadow who hadn't budged from it's spot.

“Bad girl.”

The voice made you blush, looking back at the stranger who had stepped up to reach out and scratched behind Shadow's ear. The stupid horoscope made you think silly things, chastising yourself for getting flustered.

“Please forgive me. I just got back into town and went to pick her up only for her to escape her carrier. If it's not too much trouble, do you mind if we wait out the rain? It's a little difficult carrying both her and the umbrella.”  
“No, please go ahead! According to my horoscope, a black cat was supposed to bring me luck!”

V smirked at you, taking the seat across from you as you tried not to stare. Something about the stranger was familiar but you couldn't pinpoint it as you gave Shadow slow and gentle pets. 

“How strange. Shadow is very particular about who touches her.”

Shadow seemed to finally acknowledge V when he said her name, sitting up to turn to you and force herself on your lap! You had to hide your smile behind one hand as Shadow settled against your stomach and sighed softly. It was almost sad that you would have to say goodbye to such a sweet cat. 

“Oh, I love her already!” you whispered, almost scared to raise your voice.  
“Huh. 'Luck and Love'?”

When you looked back up from Shadow with your face flushed at his words, you saw V reading through the paper. You had clearly forgotten to mention the love part so not to embarrass yourself in front of the attractive stranger. How his hair hung in his face when he titled his head to look at Shadow in your lap with those emerald green eyes, the smirk on his full lips catching your eye before his eyes locked with yours. As you were about to make a joke about the flavor of ice cream named Love Love Crunch, the bell above the door rang. You were about to stand when you remembered Shadow cuddled up against you. 

“A-Are you V from Devil Trigger?!”

Shadow twitched but didn't get up as you watched two teenage girls stumble in with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. V chuckled, standing to greet the girls with a nod who squealed in delight! They started to gush over the apparently famous man, taking pictures together and getting autographs from CD's they pulled from their bags as you tried to put the two and two together.   
You had heard the name before but had never seen the band members. Slowly, you realized the ballad you had been singing along with earlier...

V surprised you when he sat back down once the girls had thanked him enough for his time and hurried out giggling. You were so starstruck that you didn't mind they didn't even take a look at the new Tutti-Frutti ice cream that came in.

“So you figured it out?”  
“Y-Yeah. How funny. I was just singing your song earlier.”

V gave you a lopsided smile that made your heart do a flip in your chest. You knew the voice was familiar when he spoke the first time. 

“Do you know what else is funny?”

Shadow yawned, making you reach back down to pet her back to sleep as you quirked a brow. Her soft purr vibrated against your stomach to leave the butterflies in it to rumble around even more. You were suddenly so nervous and you hoped it didn't show as much as it felt.   
The anticipation of waiting for V to answer made you wish the bell would ring again and stop you from staring so openly at V who couldn't take his eyes off you.   
The singer held up the newspaper to point at the top.

“This was last weeks paper.”

Shadow mewled softly as if she heard your blunder but you were too busy giggling with V. It made you wonder what your horoscope for today. Maybe 'A date with a mysterious stranger is in your future'.


	13. Dinner - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V finally introduces you to his family as much as it pains him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy yall! Sorry for not updating this story almost a month exactly. I've been working on kinktober on my other V centered story and only have ten days left on it. But I wanted to do a lil fluffy for myself in between all that smut ; w ; I adore the idea of V and Nero being twins so I might use this idea more later on down the road!

The radio played a soft rock ballad as you tapped on the steering wheel to the beat. Even with your eyes on the road, you could feel how nervous your partner was. V's knee bounced faster than you've ever seen so you reached out to hold his hand resting on his thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“You nervous?”  
“Does it show?”

You grinned, seeing the destination ahead which made V stiffen up. Who knew the calm, collected V could actually be nervous over a dinner party. It seemed that he had a 'rowdy family' as he put it.  
V was the owner of a small bookstore where you worked part time at first. It all happened naturally. The shy smiles, the whispers shared behind an open book and secret kisses between shelves.  
You fell hard and soon moved in with V in the cozy apartment above the store. After months of dating and making it official, V got a call.  
The look on his face was one you had never seen.  
True horror.

Turned out it was his twin brother, Nero, who called. He heard from the grapevine that V had a little friend staying at his place. It was cute to see V flustered for once. You wondered why. His family couldn't be that bad, you thought as V collapsed face first next to you on your bed. As V groaned into the comforter, you could only pet his head and reassure him gently that it would be fine.

Now you were parked outside a brick building near the industrial part of the city where a neon red sign lit the night.

“Devil May Cry?” 

V sighed, already slipping down in his seat as figures passed through the huge front windows. You smiled over at him, surprised by how hard this was for him. It was mostly embarrassment than anything he confessed as you were getting ready that night. He explained his family were 'bounty hunters'. They had tried to get V into the family business but with an injury to his leg years ago, he was able to move on to open his own store.

“My uncle thought of the name. Something about his father being known as a Devil Hunter or something,” V said with a sigh before adjusting his bangs in the rear view mirror nervously.  
“How cool!”

V looked over at you, a smirk on his face when he saw your smile. It was clear you were excited about meeting his family and he knew better to think it would be a deal breaker.  
Reaching over, V led you with his hand resting on the back of your neck into a kiss and you felt his worries melt away with the sweet kiss.  
Until a knock made V pull away instantly! 

“Hey, lovebirds! Dad had me come and collect you. Don't get too cozy!”

With the reflection of the neon red light, you were thankful it hid your blush as you stepped out of the car and made your way to V's side.  
What shocked you instantly was the bright white hair of V's twin, Nero, who stood next to V with a cheeky grin on his face. They didn't look alike in the slightest you came to realize as they faced you almost in sync. You smiled at Nero, taking V's arms and settling into his side.

“Thanks for inviting us tonight.”  
“Nah, it's nothing. V hasn't come by in a while and our Uncle Dante found out why and demanded we have you over.”

Nero held his hand out, surprising you. A prosthetic hand. You took hold of it, shaking the smooth hand before Nero turned to V. You took his form in, wondering how different the twins seemed. Nero was a loud and expressive while V kept calm and collected. It was strange to see them side by side.

“I see you haven't stopped dyeing your hair.”

Hearing that made your eyes widen and look up at V who was grimacing at his brother. V's hair was pitch black. Had always been that way since you walked into his bookstore the very first time. 

“Nero...”  
“What? You'll ruin your locks like that.”

V rolled his eyes before leading you to the front door, leaving his brother to chuckle and follow. You wanted to ask if he really did dye his hair but knew to wait. He needed your support.

“So! How'd you two meet?”

Nero slipped next to you, taking your other arm which made V sigh. You couldn't help but feel bad for your lover, watching as his brow furrowed. Nero was like a happy puppy who wanted to get into everything while V was a cat who was fine on his own without being bothered.

“I came in looking for a job and well... V charmed me on the first day.”

V gave you a side glance, his lips twitching almost into a smile as you clung close when Nero stepped up to the door.

“Well. Get ready for more questions. V has never brought anyone home so you're a rare creature in our eyes.”

V sighed as the front door swung open and you were greeted with a flash of red before you were pulled away from V!  
The room spun until you landed on your feet to be face to face with another white haired man! Unlike Nero's short, choppy cut, this man who was clearly older had shaggy hair that barely brushed his stubble covered chin.  
The tall man held you by the shoulders as he took you in from head to toe.

“Damn, Shakespeare. Didn't know you had it in you. Let's hope you don't take after your dad.”  
“Dante.”

V stepped up to gently pull you away from the grasp of the man known as Dante who was grinning from ear to ear. You wondered if Nero was truly V's twin and not just Dante's son with how they shared the same smile.

“Dante. Please calm yourself in front of our guest.”

Another voice made you perk up, wondering if this was the father Nero spoke of. Peeking around Dante, you found the same face side by side Dante! 

“More twins?!” 

You blurted it out as V's father stepped up next to Dante, dressed in a sleek dark blue suit, shocking white hair slicked back and a serious expression on his face. It was crystal clear he was V's father. The way he raised his brow as he took you in made you blush.

“I'm Vergil. V and Nero's father.”  
“E-Excuse me. Someone forgot to mention this was a family of twins. Are there any more hiding?”

Nero and Dante laughed at your joke, but Vergil just looked over at V who smirked down at you. A warmth filled your chest and V tried to properly introduce you before a knock interrupted.

“Here come more twins,” Vergil said with a smirk, stepping past you to get the door.  
“Vergil? Was that supposed to be a joke?”

It was clear where V earned most of his traits. 

To your surprise, it wasn't more twins. Nero called them Aunt Lady and Aunty Trish, greeting them with open arms. V was greeted back warmly compared to his brother who got a slap on the back of the head from Lady, telling him he never answered his phone when she called.  
You found out they weren't his aunts by blood but worked with Dante for years and were married to one another.

Once greetings were exchanged, V properly introduced you at the dinner table. The chairs were pressed close around the small round table, V helping you into yours even as Dante teased what a gentleman he was.

“My partner. She came to work with me.”

There was a moment of silence as V started to cut his food and took a bite while everyone around the table waited for more. When V took another bite, Nero who had started eating before everyone else slammed his hands on the table.

“That's it?!”

Nero had his mouth full, earning a glare from Vergil which made you giggle into your cup.

“Well, it was only supposed to be a part time gig. But V makes such wonderful hot chocolate in the winter that I couldn't help but stick around for a bit longer,” you said, taking hold of V's hand under the table as he took a sip from his own drink.

Nero cooed at his brother, receiving another smack on the back of the head from Lady who sat next to him. The feeling of warmth filled the room, you came to realize when you saw how V and Vergil spoke together.  
Dante was trying to get some 'beef' on V with Trish shushing him while Nero whined to Lady about he wasn't a kid she could push around anymore. You knew V loved his peaceful tiny bookstore he could share with you but to see his exasperated smile when Nero had you to take a picture in between his brother and Vergil, you knew this was worth the trip.

~x~

“May I have a moment?”

Your turned from the pile of dishes, seeing V's father step in. Part of the 'family tradition' as Dante put it was to play rock, paper, scissors to see who would do the dishes. You never told anyone of your bad luck. V offered to help, saying it wasn't fair, but you shooed him off to sit with his family.

“Dante only uses that when we have guests. I'll help you, if you don't mind.”

Suddenly nervous to be alone with Vergil, you just nodded and handed him the drying cloth. You watched from the corner of your eyes as Vergil slipped off his coat and rolled up the sleeve of his pristine white shirt. 

“You do know I offer my help not only as a gentleman but to inquire about my son, yes?”  
“I had a feeling.”

You started to wash each dish thoroughly, waiting for Vergil to start questioning you but finding he was more concerned about rinsing and drying.  
The dishes were about halfway done before Vergil finally spoke. 

“V enjoys silence. He seems to get that from me. You don't seem the type to talk to fill the silence.”

You hum, peeking over at Vergil who was checking over a plate to make sure you didn't miss a spot. The way he scrunched his eyes reminded you of V when you two did the dishes. The smile on your face wasn't subtle at all as Vergil turned to you.

“I guess it's comforting. I've come to find with V sometimes we don't need words. Just being there with him is enough. Plus, I'm not very good at casual conversation,” you said with a light laugh, finishing the last dish and holding it out to Vergil.

The older man's face was still unreadable but his eyebrows weren't as furrowed as deeply as before. You leaned against the sink, watching him put the plate away with only a hum. Vergil looked over at you before his lips twitched into something of a smile.

“Thank you for understanding my son. Unlike Nero, V has always been shy and kept to himself. It's reassuring he has someone who can be with him.”  
“No need for thanks! V... makes me happy. Wanna hear a secret?”

Vergil quirked a thin, light eyebrow, looking around as if to check to see if anyone was listening in before stepping next to you and leaned on the sink. The flush on your cheeks darkened when you slipped the necklace out from under your sweater to reveal a silver band. Vergil's eyes widened at the sight, making you giggle and pull the thin chain over your head. 

“V already proposed. He wanted to announce it tonight before we left. For safety measures, he said.”

Vergil chuckled, leaning in to take a closer look at the ring before catching your eye. It was like looking into V's eyes. The thought made you giggle nervously as he sat up and nodded to himself.

“I'm surprised he didn't wait until the day before the wedding.”  
“Me too.”

A pat on your back made you smile, looking at Vergil who looked awkward at trying to show some form of affection. V called your name, making you wink at Vergil who sighed in relief before leading you out of the kitchen where everyone waited for you. V looked tired but happy to see you, holding out his hand which you took and clung to him. 

“Thank you for having us but we must take our leave.”  
“The store won't open without us!”

Nero groaned, coming over to pull you both into a big bear hug which spurred Dante to join in and squished you in between those muscled bodies! You laughed when Vergil had to pull Dante away before looking down at you.

“Take care.”

You took the chance to pull Vergil into a quick hug before turning to Trish and Lady who gathered you in their arms and each kissed a cheek. 

“Take care of our favorite nephew, please?” Trish asked, running her hand down your cheek to make you blush.  
“Wait?! How come I'm not your favorite?”

Nero draped an arm around your shoulder as he leaned in between you and Trish. You saw V roll his eyes even though the corners of his lips were twitching into a small smile.

“As I recall, V didn't cut my hair when it was nap time for your favorite Aunty,” Trish said with a glare, making Nero shrink behind you.

V led your from Nero's grasp to the double doors, ready to leave when he cleared his throat. You knew what was coming, catching Vergil's eyes who had straightened his back and waited.

“Thank you for having us. We'll see you at the wedding.”

Your jaw dropped, expecting a bit more flourish but V pulled you out after the explosion of voices overlapping one another! You laughed as V waved from the car when you drove away from the brick building.  
V was someone who enjoyed a good mystery with a build up.

“My family hates mysteries.”

You had to pull over at his deadpan answer when you asked why he left it so simple. V chuckled, pulling you into a kiss now that you finally had the privacy away from V's wild family.  
It only made you wonder how crazy the wedding would end up as you pulled away and smiled at V's tired expression. You had to make sure everything was calm before the storm that would approach called the Sparda family.


	14. Haircut - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You messed up your hair and begged Nico to help you. Knowing Nico though, you knew she was always scheming when she sent you to a hairdresser who was exactly your type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy yall!! I'm finally back on my bullshit on this story! This one was a request by Mika for Hair stylist V and I knew I had to write about it. It was based on true events... but I never got it fixed LOL Working on more oneshots as I type this up so please look forward to them! If you have a situation you want to see V in, please don't hesitate to leave a comment!!

You wanted to cry. You had been so caught up with your work for the past month locked away in your office that you forgot about your appearance. You were the leader of the project so before your big presentation, you wanted to look nice.   
In your exhausted state as you left the shower for the first time in a few days, your reflection stared back at you through a curtain of hair. Without thinking, you found a pair of scissors and cut straight across so you could see again.   
Your bangs still covered the bridge of your nose as your brain caught up with what just happened. 

“You did what now?!”

You winced hearing the bark of laughter coming from your phone, sighing as you regretted calling your best friend, Nico. She was the only one you could turn to in a moment of crisis but you always expected a bit of teasing.

“Girl. You have to send me a pic. No! Facetime me!”

You groaned, unable to deny her demand and pressed the button on your phone to wait for the inevitable cackle. Nico's face appeared, her grin showing and only getting bigger along with her eyes behind her glasses.

“You look like one of them there show ponies before they get all dolled up!” Nico hollered, dropping her phone as she flopped onto her bed. 

Fiddling with your bangs hopelessly, you waited until Nico's fit was over to watch as she picked her phone back up and wiped her tears.

“You poor thing. I'll give a call to my buddy, V and he'll fix you right up!”  
“Can it be done by tomorrow, you think? I know it's asking a lot but my meeting is the day after and I can't show up like this.”

Nico snorted, turning the camera off and hearing her type against the screen. 

“Don't worry. He still owes me one. I'll make sure he gets you in tomorrow. What time?”  
“As soon as he can get me. You're an angel, Nico.”

You flopped onto your back, pressing your phone to your ear after turning off the camera and sighing. You felt like an idiot but at least you wouldn't look like one much longer. 

“Okay! He can get you in tomorrow at one! Says it's on my tab so don't worry 'bout it! Just getcha self fixed up all pretty like so your bosses don't think you had a mini-meltdown.”

You sighed in relief, thanking Nico as she sent you directions to her friend's salon. You had hear her talk about him every now and then, usually gushing about how he did her hair just right and perfect.  
'The higher the hair, the closer to God,' she often joked.  
You went to bed that night dreaming of looking into the mirror with Nico's big, fluffy hair and arriving late to your meeting only to get fired.

~x~

The salon was near your apartment to your surprise. You were the picky type, always going to the same barber until they closed down a month or so ago. Trying out new places was sometimes scary, but you trusted Nico.  
Trying to calm your racing heart and pulling the sunhat you wore lower, you hurried into the small salon in hopes of saving your hair and your job. 

“Welcome. You're Nico's friend, right?”

The voice that greeted you almost surprised you, not expecting a soothing voice to come from the man leaning against the front desk. He looked more like a model than a hairdresser in his black, skintight turtleneck, leather pants and strappy sandals. You tried not to stare, holding your hand out and introducing yourself shyly.

“I'm guessing the disaster Nico told me about is under your hat.” the man known as V said with a smirk, leaving you to blush and give a defeated laugh.  
“Please tell me she didn't say how it happened.”

V hadn't let go of your hand yet, leading you to take a seat at his station before he started to set up. You took in the small salon, noting it seemed he was the only worker here with you in the singular chair.   
The walls were painted a soft white with a black and white tiled floor that reminded you almost of a diner. The walls were decorated with black and white photos of all sorts of subjects.  
Animals. Scenery. Items. People.

“Did you take these?” you suddenly asked, your curiosity getting the best of you as you stared at a photo of a big black cat with striking eyes. 

V looked up to follow your gaze, a small smile crossing his lips before nodding. You couldn't help but admire the beautiful photos, grinning up at V.

“They're beautiful.”  
“Thank you. I take pride in my work. That one is my favorite. My cat, Shadow. And to answer your earlier question, Nico didn't tell me. Care to show me?”

You knew it was better to just get it over with so you pulled your hat off and sighed. 

“Well... I might've cut my hair while I was half asleep.”

You peeked past your crooked bangs in the mirror just as V leaned down to run his fingers through your hair. You wanted to curse Nico for not warning you about how her hairdresser happened to be your type.

“Is this a common occurrence?”  
“What? Cutting my hair half asleep? Not usually.”

V chuckled before looking down, hopefully not noticing your pink cheeks. You would kill Nico next time you saw her. You had to calm yourself as you felt V brush your bangs against your forehead.   
In the mirror, you noticed on V's hand some soft gray tattoos.

Dark hair, tattoos, tall, mysterious. Nico knew and she probably planned this to tease you. 

“Well, good news is your bangs can be saved.”

Hearing him so close made you smile at his reflection when he sat back up before the chair turned to fully face him! The chair lifted until your feet could no longer touch the ground. 

“Is there anything else besides your bangs you'd like?” V asked as you handed him your sunhat that he hung by the door. 

You thought for a moment, touching the ends before nodding. It had been too long since you gave your hair any attention.

“Just the tips. It's been a hot minute since I've had a trim. A-And just blunt bangs, if that's okay.”

V turned, giving you a half smirk that left you trying to reach up and play with your bangs as if it would help how they looked. Your hand at least hid the blush from the very attractive and cool hairdresser at least.   
You had to calm down, you told yourself. You knew nothing about this guy besides the fact he takes really pretty pictures and has a cute smile.   
The cape came around your front, snapping and leaving you to stare ahead as V started to work.

Soft music played, something instrumental and soothing that helped your nerves. This wasn't some silly romcom movie. You were just getting a haircut.   
You had your eyes closed when V's cold fingers brushed across your forehead, pressing your lips together when the first snip sounded louder than your heart in your ears. 

“How do you know Nico?” V asked softly as he continued on.

You kept your eyes closed as you tried to answer without stuttering. Damn your nerves.

“Her father is my boss. She came to the office one day to drop something off, found me crying in the break room because I messed some dumb paperwork up and she bought me lunch. That was just a few months ago. And you?”

You wish you could stop embarrassing yourself, not doing any favors by letting the cool stylist know you could cry over simple things like paperwork. V hummed, fingers brushing through your hair for a moment before stepping away from the chair from the sound of his footsteps.

“She's the best friend of my roommate, Nero.”  
“Oh! Nero? Nico talks about him all the time! Said they're planning a party this Saturday!”

You opened your eyes and almost regretted it. V was leaning in, deep green eyes focused on your bangs before they flicked down to connect with your.

“Then I'll see you there.”

The rest of the cut was quick and quiet, scared to say something embarrassing again.

“There we go. All done.”

Opening your eyes, you were met with someone pretty. Someone with pretty hair, pretty eyes and pretty lips. Realizing it was you when you smiled, you laughed.

“Wow...”

It was all you could muster. Wow could mean a few things, you thought as you played with the ends. An exclamation of joy or a word used to substitute for a reaction. You realized you hadn't said anything other than that and needed to say something more.

“You're amazing!”

V chuckled, watching as you gingerly touched your bangs as if scared to mess them up. The cape was pulled off and you sat up to lean forward and grin at yourself. 

“Thank you. I don't think you'll be needing that hat?” 

You shook your head, sighing happily at the feeling of your hair. It felt like something new though it wasn't a big change. You almost felt like a different person, ready to put on your pencil skirt and tell your boss, Angus, that he was going to go along with this dumb project no matter what.   
Turning to V, you opened your purse and smiled up at the tall man.

“Please! Let me give you this! I know Nico said-”

V held his hand up as you tried to pull your wallet out with a smirk. A smirk that made you almost swoon. 

“If you would allow me a drink on Saturday. At the party.”

You knew your face only grew darker as you tried to hide your shameless grin behind your hand but you nodded, seeming enough of an answer for V before he held out a card.  
It had a pair of wings in the shape of a V on the front, turning it over to see the basic salon info before seeing a number scrawled in lovely lettering.

“Give me a call if you sleep walk again. That's my cell. I can make a house call for you if need be.”


	15. Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V takes his little brother to his first day of kindergarten after practically raising him. The excitement Nero felt was easy to rub off on him as they entered the class and found they both were enamored with the teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy all! This chapter is more V centered than reader centered which I had to do lol I really really really REALLY wanna make this a small series but I have a few commissions to work on so might have to wait. I just want to write more interaction with this AU!! Lemme know if yall wanna see that or not !!

It started with a phone call. It was in the middle of the night, 3am according to his phone as it rang loudly. Usually he kept it on vibrate when he slept, but tonight he must've forgotten.  
An unfamiliar number flashed on the screen.  
Almost deciding it wasn't worth to pick up, V sighed to himself.

“Hello?”

There was silence at first. No one said a word but there was a faint noise in the back. He waited a beat before asking again.

“Hello?”  
“V...”

The voice on the other end made the young man instantly wake up. His uncle, Dante. He hadn't heard from him in months and whenever he called, it was either bad news or a favor. V wondered which one it was today.

“Vergil...he's gone...”

The former. 

“What happened?” V's voice was quiet as he tried to hold back the bile that wanted to creep up his throat. 

Did Dante mean what he said? Was it really-

“There was an accident. Him and Nero-”  
“Dante. Is Nero...”

V's heart was breaking at the thought of his brother who had just turned a year old.

“He made it. He's okay. Just... please come.”

V was already dressed and out the door as heard Dante's plea through the phone.

~x~

Nero was the spitting image of their father. V was told he looked more like his mother who he had never met. Something about his father that Dante loved to tease him about was that he was a 'love em and leave em' type of guy.   
Vergil would deny that, saying the mother's of his children wanted nothing to do with his family. V never let it bother him.   
Nero was lucky to look like their father. Bright white hair, big blue eyes but always had a smile on his face. Vergil would never smile. Only smirk or have just a twitch of the corner of his lips when he was pleased. Something that V had learned from him.  
V held Nero as he tried to set up the baby room. Dante had done most of the hard work but the small things needed to be finished before it was Nero's bedtime. Nero babbled softly, pulling on the ends of V's hair. He had gotten used to it by now. Even if it still made him wince with the full strength of a baby's fist.  
As he fixed the small blanket one handed in Nero's crib, V thought about what happened in the past week

Dante couldn't take Nero. Not with his job and living space. Vergil knew that and without a mother, V was the only one who could take Nero. It wasn't what he thought would ever happen. Kids weren't something he wanted but Nero was different. He was his family.  
A soft whimper made V push away those thought to stop messing with Nero's plushies and adjust the fussy baby in his arms. 

“There, there. Don't worry. I'm here.”

Nero looked up at V, his eyes watering and lip trembling. V held Nero to his chest as the child cried. He made a promise he would protect his brother against anything in this world when it was now just the two of them together. 

~x~

Dante played peek-a-boo with Nero as V made a new bottle. He was starting to get used to living with Nero. They got into a routine and with V working from home as a writer, it made everything easier.   
V had set up a small playpen next to his office desk where he could work and keep an eye on the curious baby.

“He's getting big,” Dante sighed as he picked Nero up to wander in the kitchen, bouncing the gurgling baby in his arms.

He noticed how there were books upon books about raising kids stacked on top of the kitchen table, looking over at V who was testing the milk on his wrist.   
Dante couldn't help but feel guilty.  
V was barely an adult himself, being called a happy accident when Vergil had him at a young age. Almost the age V was now.   
It wasn't fair that V got saddled with this but everyone knew it was for the best. Nero started to chew on the strap of Dante's jacket, drool leaking everywhere and making him groan.

“You better hurry before this little demon eats my coat,” Dante whined as V held his arms out.

Nero babbled happily, letting Dante go to cuddle up to V who made his way to the living room.

“Maybe if you didn't spend hundreds of dollars on a single coat, you wouldn't have to worry about a little baby drool.”  
“Well excuse me, Mr. I'm too cool for school. Who wears black and white striped tops anymore?”

V rolled his eyes at Dante's teasing before taking a seat into the old rocking chair his grandparents had given Vergil when V was born. It was strange to have it in his home after so many years without seeing it but Nero couldn't be fed any other way.  
The sight of V cradling Nero made Dante feel worse all of a sudden. It still didn't feel real that Vergil was gone.

“You gonna stand there or didn't you want to watch the movie?”

V's voice was soft, eyes stuck on Nero's happy expression as he drank his bottle while his pudgy hands trying to hold the bottle himself.   
The older man shrugged, flopping onto the couch and picked up the remote. 

“So what's on the big screen tonight?”  
“The Care Bear movie. The second one. We watched the first one last night.”

Dante groaned, still not used to the fact that V only put on family friendly movies when they had their weekly movie nights now but pressed play on the remote as Nero's blinked over at the TV and stopped suckling for a moment.   
All the pink and happy music made the baby babble around the nipple.

“Yes. Brave Heart Lion is my favorite too, Nero,” V said, tilting the bottle back for Nero to finish it. 

Dante couldn't help but smile as they watched the movie about how these stuffed animals who lived on clouds tired to bring happiness to the children of the world. From how entranced Nero looked at the TV, Dante knew what to bring him as a present next time he came to visit.

~x~

V slept heavily that morning, the steady pitter patter or rain outside his window easing him into calm dreams of a bird waiting for the rain to pass.

“V! V, it's raining! Are they gonna cancel class?!”

A voice made the bird fly from the branch it was perched on and a body slammed on top of the author! Nero was a bundle of excitement, bouncing on top of V's back and slamming his favorite old plush Brave Heart Lion on top of V's head. One hand snuck out to pull his phone under the blanket with his head, seeing his alarm wasn't going off for another 30 minutes.   
So V pretended to be asleep much to the five year old Nero's dismay.

“V! What if they close my school? It's my first day! What if this storm washes the school away? Who will teach me? Uncle Dante?!” Nero whined, rolling off his brother to climb under the blanket to shove his face against V's, “I know you're not sleeping.”

V couldn't stop the smirk that crossed his lips as he peeked an eye open. Nero's cheeks were puffed out in a pout, making V hum and slowly sit up. Nero kept under the blanket until V snatched it off and pulled the bundle of energy into his arms!

“A little rain won't wash away your school, Nero. Now. Let's get you ready.”

V easily carried the wriggling kid to the kitchen to cook a proper breakfast for his brother's big day. He knew Nero probably wouldn't have trouble fitting in besides maybe the question of his bright, pure white hair.   
Nero hung around Dante enough to have his extrovert tendencies to rub off on him, something V felt thankful for. 

“Did you pick out your clothes for today?”

Nero's eyes lit up, almost dropping his cup mid drink to answer but V caught it with a sigh.

“Yeah! I pulled it out and everything by myself!”

The proud grin left V to smile. Little things like allowing Nero small chores and responsibilities meant a lot to the kid and V was glad to see it.  
These past four years raising Nero with the help of Dante when he was in town was hard but worth when Nero seemed happy. There was a time when V worried he wasn't enough but Nero proved him wrong. 

“Finish your breakfast. Slowly!” V quickly added when Nero took a full pancake to fold it up like he once saw Dante do, before pouting as he only took a slice, “Then we'll get your dressed and ready.”

~x~

The rain didn't lighten up as V parked the car in front of the school. Nero sat in the back, staring out the window before reaching up to trace the raindrops.

“Ready?”  
“Umm... Can you come with me?”

V unbuckled, slipping the car keys in his pocket before climbing out the door with a black umbrella big enough to cover him and Nero. He knew Nero was nervous being here and away from V. He had read how children have a hard time adjusting to school for the first time and ways to make things easier.   
Nero watched with worried eyes as V helped him out of his car seat and slipped on the matching yellow rain hat that went with his coat with a smirk.

“Of course. Your teacher invited everyone to stay for today. So I'll stay as long as you want me to.”

Nero heaved an over dramatic sigh of relief as V led him by the hand to the small brick building with flowers decorating the windows. Each flower had a name in the middle. He spotted Nero's flower, stopping to point it out.   
The expression on the young man's face changed from nervous to excited in a split second, looking up at V to happily smile.

“That's me! The blue one!”

V led Nero in through the front door with an apple shaped welcome sign, noticing all the parents already dried off and getting their children in the seats. 

“Hello! You must be Nero! My! Your hair is so pretty!”

V looked away from Nero who was trying to hang his raincoat in the cubby with his name taped above it and froze. The woman knelt down in front of Nero, holding her hand out which he shyly took with his cheeks flushed. He wasn't used to people complimenting his hair and it made him instantly like her. Nero noticed how V was silent, staring at the woman who was going to be his teacher as she got back to her feet. 

“T-Thank you. I got it from my Dad... Right, V?” 

V heard Nero say his name, blinking as the woman turned to look at him, a smile on her face. Nero took the sleeve of V's coat to shake him out of his stupor as V finally seemed to find his voice.

“I'm V. Nero's brother.”

Nero was surprised by his brother's short introduction, knowing him to be someone known for his fancy words as the teacher took his hand and flushed when he returned her smile. She excused herself with a giggle, waving at Nero before hurrying to the front of the room to her desk.

“V? Are you okay?”  
“Ah?”

Nero watched as V's eyes lingered just a moment longer on the teacher who kept peeking over to them before he looked down at Nero. For the first time, Nero noticed a blush on his cheeks. It was light but pink. Nero didn't understand but seeing it somehow made him feel better.

“I'm just fine. How are you feeling?” V asked with that crooked smirk, hanging his own coat up next to Nero's before leading his brother to the small table where another flower with his name was waiting for him. 

“I'm excited! The teacher seems really nice!”

The school bell rang, signaling the start of class and for V to take a seat towards the back behind Nero. As the teacher started to explain the school year, V watched how she happily wrote out her name on the board.  
The smile she wore was radiant and the joy she exuded eased the worried expressions of the children in the class. The way she spoke, how she held herself and the shy looks she sent V's way made him realize something.

With everything he had been through in his life, he had yet to find love.  
His stories were thrillers, horrors and mysteries. He sometimes splashed a romantic side plot but it was never the focus. Romance was never in the cards for him.

“I'm so excited to start a new year with you all!”

Until he met Nero's teacher.


	16. Demon - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trish had let you borrow one of her summoning books. She told you not to summon any monsters. She never said anything about a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy all! Sorry for the wait to those who wanted another chapter! I've been so busy lately with the new release of Shadowlands and playing Hades (which the next chapter will be inspired by) that I haven't done much writing but I'll try to even out my playtime and writing time! I wanted to do this lil chapter for a while so I hope yall like it! Thanks for reading and keeping with me!

The plan was set. The moon was right. Everything had been laid out just as instructed. You read the book over and over again that Trish let you borrow, hearing her voice in your head.

“Don't use this to summon a monster.”

You scoffed to yourself as you set the thick tome down on your desk and turned to the set up.

“Trish said a monster. She didn't say anything about a demon.”

The 'set up' was a simple circle of crushed flowers and herbs from your garden that warded off evil, a chalice you bought at a Halloween store after Trish scolded you for not owning one for rituals and a ceremonial knife.   
The ritual itself was simple. Mumble some words, gather some energy and shed some blood. The hard part would be binding the demon to you. The spell of binding was a bit more complicated and you winced at the thought of using your blood but the circle would hold it back until she could finish the cast.   
Smoothing out the front of your black dress, you made sure once more you were ready.   
Flowers. Herbs. Candles. Book. A pumpkin shaped chalice. A silver knife with a bird shaped handle.

Taking in a deep breath, you closed your eyes. Your fingertips started to tingle, a hum of magical energy filled every corner of the room. Your lips started to move, the words tumbling out as if they weren't your own.   
The ground rumbled, making your shelves shake and books hit the floorboard with thump after thump.   
You kept your eyes shut, knowing you couldn't open them until everything was still in fear of losing your concentration. The energy only grew stronger, almost leaving your knees weak but you raised your hands in front of you as the last word slipped out.  
A last burst of energy made you shiver and soon everything stilled.

Only the sound of your heavy breath could be heard in your study.

The anticipation had you keep your eyes closed, heart pounding hard in your chest as you tried to listen for any hint of the ritual worked. 

“Oh? You're much different from the last one who summoned me.”

A silky, deep voice made your eyes pop open and was met with a lazy smirk that left you weak. Taking a step back, you took in the demon before you.   
Pale as moonlight but a bare chest covered in black markings like thin clouds in the night sky coiled together had you admiring those strange tattoos. Dark hair brushed his jaw, fringe hiding one eye while the other shone like a gem as it took you in as you did the same. You noticed two sharp horns as dark as his hair protruding from the top of his head before something swung behind his leader clad legs.   
A tail?

“This must be your first summon, yes? I can tell by your expression.”

You felt your face flush at the knowing look on the demon's face before you stepped up to the ring, well aware of how he couldn't pass the line. 

“As your new master, you'll speak to me with respect!”

You hated how it sounded more like a demanding child than a powerful witch but you never broke eye contact. The demon smirked, tilting his head to break the gaze you shared to give you a glance from your eyes to your feet. You almost felt like you were being stalked by some sort of jungle cat. 

“You aren't my master yet, young witch. You must give me your blood and promise yourself to me. Then we shall see what I will be calling you.”

The soft curse left your lips before you could stop it, almost forgetting that part of the ritual. As much as you loved being a witch, blood pacts always creeped you out. Kneeling down, you plucked the gaudy knife from its stand to stare it down. It was a gift from your teacher, hearing her voice in your mind.

“If you use this knife, make sure it's used for a proper ritual. Otherwise, it'll dull and you won't be able to cut butter with it.”

Shrugging the thought away, you held your hand out in front of the demon over the line. The demon knelt down inside the ring of flowers, staring up at you with that wicked smirk. This was a proper ritual. What kind of witch would you be without a demon at your beck and call like most of your friends? 

“With my blood, I bind you to my...soul. We will be one. We will never part. You are mine and I am yours. Speak your name.”

The strange demonic language was difficult to pronounce, suddenly feeling embarrassed you might've pronounced something wrong. But something about this binding spell felt intimate, making you feel flushed when the demon took hold of your fingertips.   
The demon watched with hungry eyes as you ran the sharp blade across your palm. You hissed in pain but allowed your hand to relax and watched as the blood ran down to your fingertips and into the open mouth of the demon.   
All you could see was sharp teeth and the sight made you shiver. When a forked tongue slipped between your fingers, something electric shocked through your body.

“V.”

A pulse of power shook your body and you watched as the demon known as V got to his feet to step over the line! You didn't move, watching as he started to wander around your office. 

“So many books. Have you read them all?”

V bent down to pick up one of the thick books that had fallen from the shelf during the ritual, flipping through the pages. The way he held himself told you he would call you master but he probably wouldn't serve you.   
Maybe you should've listened to Trish.

“Most of them. Some I'm still trying to translate,” you answered slowly, grabbing a few tissues to press against your still bleeding hand. 

The mood was heavy, leaving you to wonder what now?

When you looked back up from your hand, you gasped. You hadn't expected to be face to face with the demon, wearing a smirk that left you nervous. Those eyes had you almost shaking where you stood when you saw the cat like slits. Did all demons have stunning eyes like his?

“You... You don't know what sort of demon you've summoned... do you?”

V took your wrist, lifting your hand to his face to take another taste of your blood as you tried to process his words.   
What kind of demon... you tried to remember what sort of demon but it was hard to think when that wicked tongue kept tickling your skin.

“Y-You're distracting me.”

V chuckled, leaning in to press his lips against the shell of your ear and bit! With that bite, you remembered the small print of the spell under the bold title.

May summon an incubus/succubus

“D-Did I bind an incubus to my ass?”  
“My poor Mistress seems to be a little slow on the uptake?”

When a hand landed on your hip and pulled you close to the demon, you whimpered. Something made your knees weak as V leaned back to watch you melt in his hands. How could you have done this without realizing? 

“V... I need-”  
“I know.”

You hadn't even realized you were clinging to the demon. Your hands were clutching at the vest he wore, trying to steady yourself. Your mind was muddled by what you assumed could be some sort of incubus powers.

“Pheromones. You are drowning in them. Soon you'll need release. For our pact to be fulfilled, you'll beg for me. But don't worry,” V leaned in to press your sweaty forehead to his, those big hands messaging your hips to make you gasp out, “I'll be gentle.”

The way you kissed V was desperate, as if you would simply die without his plush lips on yours. You shakily took his hands from your hip to lead him to your bedroom. 

“Are you a mind reader, V?”  
“No. You're just an open book, Mistress. I can easily tell what you're thinking and what your body needs.”

V stopped to press you against the hallway wall, hiking your skirt up to drag his sharp, black nails up your thighs. 

“I need you...” you whimpered out, feeling your core ache and pulse when his fingers toyed with the side of your panties. 

The pheromones made you feel just as he said. If he didn't touch you, you would go mad with need. V ignored your plea, quickly kneeling down to put one of your legs over his shoulder and pressed your panties aside. 

“You're so wet for me. My Mistress,” V sighed, his breath sweeping over your exposed pussy and making you moan.

The demon didn't give you a moment to brace yourself, latching his lips to your swollen clit! Your eyes crossed at the evil things his mouth could do. The way his fingers soon joined his mouth had you shaking and crying out his name. 

“Do you know why it was so easy to bind me, Mistress? Most witches can't tame an incubus without a certain trait.”

You could hear V's voice and almost make out what he was saying even as your mind was foggy with only thoughts of how those sinful fingers kept pressing deeper and deeper into your needy cunt.

“Why... was it easy?”

V pressed a kiss to your clit before moving away to stand and pulled you off the wall to hold you against his body.

“Virgin's blood.”

The world spun as you ended up on your bed, clothes lined the floor and you felt V's hands all over your body. You felt as if he had more than two hands as your pleasure rose.  
V shed his own clothes and pressed his body onto yours, feeling how hot his skin was as if those tattoos could burn.   
The feeling of his cock pressed against your aching pussy had you clutching his shoulders. It was embarrassing to admit it was true your blood was 'pure' as demons liked to call it.   
It was a stupid, outdated view but right now you were thankful that being a bookworm of a witch made it easier for this demon to bond to you.   
V flipped your positions so you were above him, his cock pressing against your mound to leave you whining and tried to grind against him. 

“This is the final part of our contract. Once we do this, there is no turning back. Do you want me?”

V's voice was hypnotic, almost a purr that had you leaning forward to press your hands against the bed to lift your hips and pressed his tip to your opening. 

“I need you.”

The way he slipped in had your eyes rolling up and jaw clenched. You were shaking, feeling a burning on your mound so you leaned back onto your hands to look where you were connected.   
A dark mark glowed in what looked like a cursive 'V' appeared and you couldn't help but brush your fingers across the mark to feel how it radiated warmth. You shivered when both the mark and V's cock pulsed and made you look back down at the demon.   
The half lidded gaze had you shaking, feeling something slowly building and grinding your hips down.   
Those wicked hands grasped your hips and started a slow, languid pace that made you whine.  
You wanted more. This only teased you, pushing closer to the brink but ever so slowly that you knew if he continued like this you may pass out from the pleasure.

“There. You're close. Should I allow you the pleasure of cumming?”

Now you knew why demons could be dangerous. It made you lean forward, curling over V to clench your eyes shut and bite your lip. He must have cast a spell of his own with how your body desperately gyrated on top of him, chasing that high you thought you would simply die without. 

“V... please.”

It was all you could muster, a moan following when a sharp thrust had you sitting upright once more. Each thrust was calculated and angled just right to finally have you crying out with each one until you froze.   
Your eyes widened. You breath caught in your throat. The world spun, turned black and then stars danced in your eyes.   
You could feel V release inside you, adding to your orgasm and leaving you to almost sob in relief. 

V led you to lay down next to him, cradling you in his arms as you tried to gather yourself. Your first time with a demon would have never compared to any warlock, witch or anything in between. You cursed your stars to think you had almost regretted borrowing that damned book as V titled your head up to capture your lips in a slow and deep kiss. 

“My Mistress.”

As you drifted off to the land of dreams, you had to remind yourself to thank Trish for letting you borrow her book as V held you close and whispered in your ear all the things he would do to you once your body was well rested for all that was to come.


	17. Devil May Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if V was in the place of Nero? What if you were the songstress who caught his heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy all! Long time no see ; w ; I've been slowly getting back into writing again after having a tough few months. December was really really hard and I've been trying to get better the past few months and writing has been hard so this took a long time. But!! I'm feeling better and gonna try to write more AUs! This one is a bit long but I hope yall like it! The what if V was Nero and you were Kyrie story! Feel free to leave a comment on an au you might want to see me write or a kudo if you enjoyed! Thanks for being patient with me and always thanks for leaving sweet comments!!

Ever since you could remember, V was in your life. Your parents brought him home, swaddled in a dark blue blanket with a book of poems that had a V carved into the front and a necklace. It had a fang dangling from it that you remember pricking your finger on from day to day.   
You don't remember but your older brother, Credo, told you how you clung to V and followed him everywhere like a chick. You would cry when your parents would separate the two of you and could only calm down when V was next to you. Sometimes you would be found in V's bed, curled up with him as if you belonged there.  
Growing up in Fortuna, many of the children would often tease V for being abandoned by his family and how gloomy he seemed to be. V often wore dark clothes along with his dark hair and pale skin. He was quiet but not shy. Your parents were worried how quiet V was, choosing to read alone rather than play with other children. You always wanted to tell them the kids bullied V but he reassured you it was fine. He would smile and poke his finger between your eyebrows.

“Frowning brings wrinkles.”

One day, you sat next V in the park under his favorite tree to listen to him read poetry. You were both only twelve so even if V could understand what the author was trying to convey, you had trouble but enjoyed listening to his voice. 

“Hey, look! It's the gloomy cursed brat!”

Instantly, your temper flared. You got to your feet, glaring at the group of boys in front of you. V closed his book, sighing softly but not trying to move from his favorite spot. 

“You know why he's cursed?” one of the boys asked, ignoring how you clenched your fists to your side.

From the corner of your eye, you saw V tilt his head as if waiting for the answer. It left your heart pounding hard in your chest and sweat started to gather on your brow as the anger boiled inside.

“'Cause every parent he goes near disappears from his life.”

V didn't have time to stop you as you ran up to the boy with an ugly sneer on his face and threw a punch! The boys weren't laughing anymore as you turned to another and kicked him in the stomach! The way he wheezed left you almost satisfied for just a moment.

“Take that back!”

The two boys who had yet to incur your wrath tried to help the other two up as you wiped at your teary eyes. It was mean. These boys knew and yet here they were making fun of both you and V.  
You had just lost your parents to a demon attack. How could someone be so cruel?

“Take it back or you'll be sorry!”

Before you could go after them again, you felt V pull you back and hug you close. Clinging to his sweater, you tried not to openly sob as V comforted you. The way he ran his fingers through your hair and rubbed your back had you hiccuping.

“If you want to make fun of me, please do so. But if you ever make fun of those I love,” V's voice took a threatening tone as he held you closer, “I won't promise to hold her back next time.”

The boys cried out in fear, struggling to run away as fast as they could. You heard their footsteps fade, trying to catch your breath. It hurt. How could kids be so mean? It made you angry they only stopped when you threw a punch. At least no one would tell on her. No one would believe the kind church girl would ever raise a hand in a scuffle. 

“Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be too scared to try to tease you again,” V whispered as he pulled you back by the shoulders to catch your eye, “I'm sorry...”

Hearing him apologize brought a new wave of tears. It wasn't his fault and he had nothing to apologize for. You stared up at his face, noticing his eyebrows furrowed and without thinking lifted your finger to poke his forehead. You sniffed back the tears and forced a smile.

“Frowning brings wrinkles, V.”

His dark eyebrows raised, clearly surprised as you wiped your nose after sniffling loudly. It made him chuckle, ruffling your hair and giving you a lopsided smile that made your heart swell.   
A smile meant only for you.

~x~

Years passed. V followed Credo's footsteps in joining the Order though V was known to work alone. He had small jobs at first. Mostly clean up and escort missions.  
Including the one today.   
You decided to help with the Orphanage that took you in, wanting the best for the orphans who lost their families to demon attacks like yourself.  
Today you were tasked on picking up a few orphans that had run to Mitis Forest. V was there to protect both you and the two children who hadn't gotten far. They were hiding in some bushes just outside the city, cuddled up and shaking.

“You poor things. Why did you run away?”

Both children clung to your sides, never letting go of your hands as V led the way back to the Orphanage. The children weren't older than seven, probably wanting to leave the Orphanage in search of something better. A family they might never have known.   
You couldn't blame them.

“Don't worry. I'll do whatever I can to help you find what you're both looking for.”

The children both softly thanked you, one stopping with a sniffle. Your heart ached at the sight of the child trying to hold in her tears so you carefully gathered her in your arms and held her on your hip. 

“Here. V will lead us back and we'll get you a warm bath and something to eat.”

V had stopped to watch you handle the kids before something caught his eye and his soft expression changed. You were about to turn to check, curious what it could be when he called your name!

“Look out!”

Everything happened too fast.   
You were flung aside, careful to hold the child to your chest as you fell onto your back! Knocking your head left you dizzy, moaning softly as the children tried to help you sit up.   
The sound of your blood rushing in your ears drowned out the sobs of the children, staring at the bloody scene before you.   
V wasn't strong. He had always been frail, soft person who used a rapier compared to the broadswords most knights wielded in the Order.   
There weren't supposed to be any demons in this area. V was supposed to be there just in case. 

“V? V!”

You held the children close, their sobs reaching your ears as you stared at the awful, bloody demons that V faced. The bright red eyes looking in between him and the children while blood and drool dripping from the gruesome maw filled with sharp teeth had you shivering in fear. It was hunched like a beast with claws that shone in the sun. It filled you with terror. You could see blood drip from V, a red and bright pool at his feet.

“Go... You have to take them somewhere safe...”

V's voice was strained, the pain in his voice only making you want to stay by his side. You knew better though. These children had to get away. You were the only one who could protect them.  
As you tried to get to your feet, a roar made you freeze. It didn't sound like any demon you had heard before so instead of running, you pressed the children to the ground and covered them with your body!  
Something rushed over you, coming from behind! You thought it to be another demon, the roar shaking you to the core.

“S-Sister?”

Hearing the child's soft voice whisper to you, you forced a smile even though you knew your lips were quivering. Screams of pain made you flinch but you pulled them close and shushed them.

“Don't worry, children. V will protect-”

Something slammed into the back of your head, instantly seeing black and only hearing the sound of ringing.  
Faintly, in the haze of the pain and the darkness, you could hear V calling your name.

Were you dead?  
You wanted to ask that dreaded question but only a moan fell from your lips. A soft touch to your cheek reassured you that you must be alive. Those cold fingertips could only belong to one person. 

“V?”

When you were able to open your eyes, you weren't in Mitis Forest.  
You were in a hospital room.  
The fingers pulled away, making you to follow but the pain in the back of your skull only made you lay back.

“Are you awake?”

You tried to open your eyes again, ignoring the pain that lingered to try and focus. V was there. A bandage was wrapped around his head and throat. Tears welled up and blurred your vision as you weakly reached out to his hand.

“Are you alright?” 

V gave you a twitch of his lips, wincing due to the bruise on the corner of his mouth you just noticed. Whatever happened did a number on him. V allowed you to take his hand and brought it to your cheek.

“You ask if I'm alright when you're the one in the hospital bed...”

His voice was hoarse, making you worried something happened to his throat to leave him like that. Looking down at his hand, your heart picked up.

“V...what are these?”

Black markings that weren't there before were etched on the back of V's hand, swirls and sharp arrows reaching down to his knuckles. Slowly following his arm, you noticed the swirls going up his wrist and possibly higher under the thick sweater he wore.  
V pulled away, unable to look you in the eye as he pulled his sleeve down. Before you could say another word, the door opened and a doctor slipped in. The smile he wore didn't ease you, worried what happened to V.  
The doctor explained you had been out for 3 days but nothing seemed wrong. You truly wanted to ask the doctor about V but he was gone when you had looked for him.   
You didn't see V again for the rest of the day.

Credo welcomed you home, scolding you gently for being so careless but pulling you close for a hug. It made you cling to him. You wanted to ask Credo if he knew what happened to V but a knock had you pull away before you could get the chance. There was a small hope in your heart that it was V behind the door but saw it was one of the sisters from the church.   
You tried to hide your disappointment with a smile before spotting two familiar faces peeking from behind the sister's robes!

“Welcome home, Sister! These little ones wanted to come see how you were feeling.”

The two orphans looked relieved to see you, coming from behind to throw themselves into your legs! It knocked the wind out of you, but you carefully knelt down to hug them close. It was a relief to see them without a scratch, pulling away to double check their round faces before grinning down at them.

“Thank goodness you two are safe. What happened after I...?”  
“A bird helped Mr. V!”  
“And a panther! They were huge!”

Both children had matching excited expressions, spreading their arms when they pulled away from you. The sister gave you a shrug, seeming unsure of what they could've meant. With a laugh, you invited everyone in for a bit of tea and some sweets in hopes that the children could tell you more of these huge animals that came to V's aid.   
Usually when you brought the sweets out, V had a habit of coming around.  
He didn't show up that day.

~x~

In all the excitement, you had forgotten your recital for the Order that was coming up. You had been so excited about it but now you felt worried.  
V had promised he would be there to support you. Days had passed since you had seen him. You tried to get anything from Credo but he told you to focus on your recital. He knew something but wouldn't tell you.   
All you could think about was the soft hoarse voice he used when he whispered your name, the cold touch to your feverish skin and the strange markings on his pale skin.

You were scared.

Taking your brother's words to heart, you tried to practice your song.  
One the balcony of your small home, you leaned against the railing and tried to find your voice.   
A soft hum started low in your throat, swaying with the wind that blew past you. The words came out on their own, feeling the swell of the music inside. Your heart ached, wishing you could see V again. You wanted to sing just for him.

As you softened your voice, scared of bothering any of the neighbors, something flew past!  
You pulled away from the railing, gasping when you saw a blur of black! The sound of the rails creaking had you pressing back into the wall, staring wide eyed at the creature before you.  
It was some sort of bird, like a raven and buzzard mixed together and this was the result. You were afraid to move, almost daring to slide inside until you spotted something. Something attached to the creature's ankle. As if it was a carrier pigeon. Your curiosity got the better of you, slowly inching forward with your hands in front of your body.

“There, there, Little Birdie. I won't hurt you...”

The bird tilted its head before opening its beak wide! You stopped mid-step, pulling away in case it wanted to take a bite.

“I know you won't hurt me, toots! Now take this letter so I can get outta here!”

A voice came from the sharp beak, surprising you enough to fall backwards onto the balcony floor! It cackled at you, probably at your shocked expression as it floated down to settle at your feet.   
The bird shook its leg out, showing the black ribbon wrapped around and tied neatly. Your heart picked up at the thought of who could this be from.   
With a shy look, you gently undid the ribbon to unroll the note and your heart soared.

It was a poem, one that V had read to you many times. At the bottom of the paper was his signature with the date of your recital. You looked up, about to ask the bird where V was but it was gone.   
Scrambling to your feet, you hoisted yourself almost over the railing to try and see if he was close. You looked around the streets desperately until you spotted something black.

“V! I'll see you there!” you called out, no longer caring if you were disturbing the entirety of Fortuna.

He didn't stop. You saw him raise a hand to give you a wave. It was enough for your legs to give out and slide down the railings with a small smile on your lips. As you watched through the bars, you noticed not only the bird was following V but some sort of cat like creature as black as the coat V wore.   
Sighing to yourself, you reread the poem over and over again until the sun set and you could no longer read in the darkness of the night. The moon wasn't bright enough.   
With one last look where you had last seen V, you held the letter to your breast and promised yourself you would do your best at the festival. 

~x~

The crown you wore felt heavy on top of your head. The ceremonial earrings hung low and felt slight uncomfortable. The black shawl was the only piece that felt right. Something to remind you it was going to be okay.   
The performance was about to start, knowing the congregation was still filing in.  
When you had peeked out into the crowd, there was no sign of V yet. Clutching the black lace closer, a voice in your head told you everything was going to be fine. V left you that note and you had to believe.  
A knight motioned for you to start the ceremony, leaving you to take in a deep breath.  
Everything would be fine. 

The sound of your footsteps felt so loud in the silent church, stepping in the middle of the raised pedestal. Your eyes scanned the crowd to see a sea of hoods but not a stitch of black. Instead of letting your eyes wander, you straightened up and let out a breath you hadn't realized you were holding. The music started slowly, the fears fading as the notes rose.   
When the first words fell from your lips, you sang for him. For all those years together where V took care of your just as much as you did for him. These words were only for him.  
The one you loved.

Turning your eyes to the crowd once more, you finally spotted a familiar shade of black. Your heart leapt up in your throat but your voice didn't falter.   
V was watching you, a small smile on his lips. You couldn't help but smile as the final note ended, hearing the roar of applause and seeing V clap for you.  
You hurried to give a bow for your performance before practically running off the stage to return the holy artifacts to a waiting knight. The scolding of how you handled the artifacts would come later.  
All that mattered was seeing V after so long. You hoped he enjoyed the performance. 

~x~

You almost tripped down the stairs to take a seat next to V who watched you with hooded eyes. You should've held yourself back but you threw your arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a strong hug. His warmth made you smile, hiding your face against his throat and taking in his familiar cologne. You sighed when you felt his arms set around you, pulling you to his chest.

“I missed you,” you whispered against his skin.

V started to pull away, gathering your face into his hands to stare deep into your eyes. It felt so intimate when you knew you were surrounded by the church goers. Yet you didn't look away. You couldn't pull away. Your hands reached up to hold his.

“You look well.”

The sudden need to make him squish your cheeks together to show him how 'well' you could look fell over you. Before you could, V pulled away to dig into his coat pocket.  
It gave you a moment to take in V. The markings on his wrist indeed go up his arms. And his stomach...and his chest... You felt yourself flush at the realization that this new coat showed so much of V's skin.   
You wanted to reach out, to run your fingers up his arm along the strange tattoos. How did he get these? They didn't seem to be fresh tattoos. 

“Here.”

Even though the ceremony was still going on, you spoke in hushed tones together. So when V held out a thin, long box, you couldn't hold in the gasp that escaped your lips.   
Hooded heads turned your way but all you could think was what could be in such a thin box. As you reached out to take it from V's hand, a crash from above made everyone cry out in surprise!  
A flash of blue came down with broken glass and a stranger landed in front of the High Priest Sanctus! You got to your feet but V stepped in front of you to hide what was happening. Whatever it was had everyone screaming and scrambling to get out of their seats!

V turned, trying to urge you to hurry from the pew until you were both pressed further into the aisle where everyone tried to push you apart! You clung to V's side before people were thrown back!

“You need to run...”

V's voice was low and serious, letting you go as the figure in blue landed just a few feet away. You were frozen where you stood, watching blood drip from the intruder's thin sword.  
V called your name softly, pulling you from the fearful state and turning your gaze back to him. He wasn't looking at you, eyes straight forward to watch any movement from the stranger. Something about this tall, pale, white haired man felt familiar. 

“V...”

The singing of a sword through the air made you bite your lip and shut your eyes. Blood splashed at your feet and on the front of your dress but you didn't feel any pain. Slowly opening an eye, you were shocked to find some strange creature stopping the blade that was mere inches away from you! It was a mass of black, smooth and liquid but with spikes protruding from every angle.   
Something sharp dug into the shoulders of your robe, pulling you from the ground suddenly and away from V! The view grew smaller, making you look up and find the bird who brought you the note from V. Suddenly scared of falling, your hands flew up to hold onto the giant birds legs!

“Whoa there! Don't move too much or I'll drop your cute ass!”

The bird's voice still startled you but you didn't listen, trying to look over your shoulder at where the strange black mass was. It was no longer that but now the panther you had seen next to V.

“What's happening...? What happened to V?!”   
“Aww shit!”

You started to fall, looking down at the pews that were growing closer! You wanted to scream but when your jaw fell open, a loud booming noise overpowered your voice!   
Instead of landing on the toppled pews, you landed on something solid! It took your breath away, feeling almost dizzy as you forced yourself to sit up.

“Good catch, Shakespeare!” 

Shaking your head, you tried to find where V and the mysterious man could have gone.   
That's when you spotted him. V with his hair matching the strangers. Stark white. Realizing V wasn't the only thing you should be watching, you looked behind you and almost fell off what you assumed was a giant hand.  
It was some sort of golem made from rocks and the same matter as the panther, one piercing eye that shone purple! It stared at you with a tilt of it's upper body before leaning down to set you on the platform.  
The body of High Priest Sanctus made you gasp and step away from the edge, careful not to fall as you tried to find where V went again. There was the sound of metal clashing through the church. You watched the golem shamble towards the back of the church, about to jump off to follow when a voice called your name!   
Credo came from the back to take hold of your wrist, tugging you before you could leap from the pedestal!

“V! I'll leave the intruder to you!”

You wanted to tell Credo to go help but when another loud smash echoed in the church, you saw golem found the stranger, swinging it's giant arms with V on his shoulder!  
The need to stay and see what was going to happen was strong but your brother's grip was stronger and he tugged you into the back! As you lost sight of V, you cried out his name one last time, wishing him to be safe.   
Credo had to drag you away from the church when there was an explosion that shook the ground.

~x~

When everything quieted down and your brother ordered the knights to go back in, you ran ahead. You heard voices trying to stop you but you hurried through the halls where a few pillars had fallen over.  
Pushing through the wooden double doors leading into the chapel, the feeling of relief washed over you hard to almost knock you off your feet. 

V was collapsed on a pew, surrounded by many broken ones with the entire area torn to pieces. You carefully stepped over the rubble, trying to hurry to V who was hunched over. The fear that he wasn't moving was growing until you heard a soft groan.

“V-V! Are you alright?”

You ran now, stumbling over a broken pew but finally kneeling next to V's knee and looking into his face. His hair was back to black, those creatures were gone and his eyes were open.   
He whispered your name, allowing tears to streak down your cheeks. You couldn't stop them, reaching up to gently cup V's face and get to your feet. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked softly, leaving you to shake your head from side to side. 

You let your hands slide down to gather V into your arms and hold him to your chest. His hands weakly gripped at your robe, his breath ragged as he tried to sit up. You helped him sit up, noticing a small mark on his face. As if his skin was like glass and there was a crack. You sat down next to him, unable to let go.   
V looked into your eyes, pulling your gaze away from the scratch to pull you close. He pressed his forehead to yours and sighed.

“I'm sorry. I ruined your performance.”

If he wasn't exhausted and paler than you had ever seen him, you would've smacked V for saying such a thing. You couldn't help but smile, unable to stop yourself from leaning in to capture his lips in a chaste kiss.

“Damn! Where's my kiss?!” 

The voice of the bird had you pull away, staring at the creature resting on the back of the pew. Something nudged your hand, making you jump in surprise and look down. It was the panther with the box V had tried to give you before the attack! 

“That's Shadow. And I'm Griffon. We picked that out for you!”

The panther, Shadow, growled at the talking bird, Griffon, who started to laugh. You were confused as V leaned over to rest his head on your shoulder.   
Ignoring the bickering animals as much as you could, you undid the black ribbon that was barely wrapped around the box and opened the lid.  
You held in the gasp, pulling out a necklace with a beautiful crescent moon on a full pendant. Lifting it up to stare all around it, you noticed tiny hinges.

“A locket?”

Before V could answer, the knights came running in! Credo hurried over, offering help to V as the knights tried to find the stranger.   
V grabbed a cane he had at his side, forcing himself to his feet without the help of anyone.  
Before you could get up, V took the necklace from your hands.

“I must find that man. Wait for me?”

He danged the pendant in front of your eyes, surprising you when it popped open! You reached out, pulling it closer to to read the tiny words engraved inside.

“And just like that-  
I fell in love.  
Like a star who  
felt the magic of the moon  
for the very first time.”

Getting to your feet with the locket in hand, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and held him close. Without any words, V understood your feelings.   
V felt the same love you had for him.


End file.
